Within the Full Moon
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Reid has always been the abnormal person, never to fit in but now he's even more weird. After getting bitten in the forest, he is now a werewolf. How will he balance being an FBI agent and a supernatural creature and how will he survive in his new world where he is being hunted for his unique ability that no other werewolf has gotten in a long time, except for now. Reid is the key
1. Chapter 1

**First try at a supernatural criminal minds so please review and be helpful in it! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, I only own my storyline and my characters.**

**Review and Reid may live to see another day!**

Morning rises, at first he cringed at the sight but then let the embrace welcome. Reid wasn't the exact morning person but after three coffees he was fine. Finally finished his last coffee he was ready and he paced out of his apartment but something about today made him sick to the stomach, he couldn't quite put it but he felt something evil lurked within the day. He mentally slapped himself, there is nothing wrong with today, he properly drank the coffees too quickly.

When he reached work, the expressions on Hotch and JJ's faces were deathly. He knew the case was going to bad by the looks of it and he wasn't looking forward to it today, not today.

He placed himself at his desk and started finishing his reports, when he felt a strong, death feeling inside him, this time he couldn't ignore it, it was stuck with him, boiling within him.

"Hey kid, what's with the face?" Morgan grinned at him. Reid didn't even hear him come in.

"Ahh, it's properly nothing just feel a little bit sick I guess," Reid explained but he knew it was just a little bit more than a little bit sick.

"Ok…" It was clear Morgan wasn't convinced but what else should Reid say 'I can't go on the case because I have a bad feeling,' it was ridiculous!

"Guys we have a case," JJ called, her voice filled with the seriousness that was normal in Hotch.

As they all gathered into the conference room, the saw the pictures of three young women and two young men. Reid felt the uneasiness in his stomach again and he couldn't get rid of it this time. Morgan's eyes travelled over Reid, he knew something wasn't right with the kid and he had toi find out before they go out for this case.

"Three young women and two young men were found mauled to death in the forest just north of Ohio. They were all camping together and when they didn't call to their friends at nine a.m. they went searching for them only to find only 50 metres away from the campsite, their friends mauled to death," JJ's eyes looked anywhere but the screens.

"So how do we know it wasn't just an animal?" Rossi stated, he clearly didn't see why they were being called out for this case.

"Because on the last full moon, five other campers were found mauled to death and the full before that another five were found mauled to death," JJ pointed out before showing the other crime scenes and the other victems.

"Ohhh, we got ourselves a werewolf," Morgan joked but to Reid that only encourage his stomach to churn, especially when Morgan said the word werewolf.

Morgan looked over to Reid to only see his discomfort and uneasiness grow.

"Ok guys wheels up in 15 minutes, if this guy's attacking on full moon we are going to have five more bodies tonight," And with that Hotch left the room, leaving the others to trade glances before preparing themselves to leave.

Before Reid could even leave the room Morgan walked straight in front of him.

"Hey kid, look you're not looking so good," Morgan his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Morgan I'm fine," Reid couldn't focus his mind on the subject, it only made his pain more noticeable.

"Hey look if something's wrong you know I'm right here," Reid knew Morgan was worried but nothing could help him right now and even if he even did tell Morgan, he would laugh at him. He would think he was being stupid and just bring the topic up again on the plane.

Reid nodded his head, "Yeah I know," In which was true, if something was wrong he would tell Morgan but this wasn't bad just a stomach and a bad feeling, so that's what Reid kept telling himself that.

Morgan nodded in the sense of he had agreed, although his eyes told Reid otherwise, "Ok," and then he left Reid to be the only one in the room.

The plane seemed to have calmed him down. He didn't feel the need to vomit or the need to strangle the next person who asked whether he was ok or not.

The plane was an eerie silence, no one looked up from the case file, it was finally Rossi who decided to start the profiling.

"Ok so we know this guy attacks on s full moon, why?" Rossi looked to see all the heads dart up from the case file that they held in their hands, except for Reid who still had his eyes glued on the case file.

"Well a full moon has all types of supernatural and spiritual links to it, as Morgan said back in the conference room, a werewolf is a more common belief," Reid was still looking over the case file, "There are also the magical aspects of it, I mean it's believe that a full moon is where a witch will feel the strongest point. Others are well pretty much the same."

All eyes were on the young genius. Of course they had all gotten used to him blurting out facts but the areas of which he had them from was unreal most of the time and also a little bit frightening.

"Ok, so a spiritual link, what else?" Hotch finally spoke up after Reid.

"He kills five victims each time, that could also be a link to the spiritual link to the full moon," Morgan pointed out and they all agreed, even Reid nodded even though his head was still down so they were unable to tell whether he was agreeing or still looking over the case file.

"Victimology, why did he pick these five people?" Emily spoke from behind Rossi.

"They're all camping, easy way to kill someone is out in the middle of nowhere, where they can't get help," Morgan stated.

"Yeah but also look at these victims, he doesn't pick them out of random," Reid started to add, "They're all early to mid-twenties, they're all going in a group of five and they're all camping on the full moon."

"Ok so we know that he attacks young adults while camping in the middle of a forest, so that means he knows the land pretty well, it's a large forest," Emily added before Hotch cleared his throat.

"That's not rush this too quickly guys, we need to get off the plane before we make a proper profile," Hotch made clear before anyone else could add anything else to the profile.

Reid sat back into the chair. Staring out the window he let his thoughts flow through his head. What was it about today that made him so unwell, they had seen worse cases but something about the full moon made him cringe and lower himself further into the seat. Whatever was about he knew something, after this case he was never going to be the same, whatever that meant.

Morgan couldn't help but look at his friend and watch him lower himself into his seat. What was with him today? He knew that this case was getting to his friend but why so strongly? All these questions he had but he still didn't have any answers to them. All he could right now was keep an eye on his friend and make sure he was ok during this case. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but it wouldn't help, Reid would just ignore the question and bite his head off again.

It wasn't only Morgan who could see something was wrong with Reid, they all saw his eyes and saw the sadness and the fear within them, which they didn't understand. But of course the young man didn't tell them anything and they were blocked from figuring out why. They all wanted to profile him but they all made a rule not to profile each other but right now it was becoming the hardest part of the job not to profile each other.

Reid could feel the eyes linger on him and as soon as he looked up to confront them , they retreated and looked somewhere else. He knew they were worried but he wished they would drop it now. But that was the problem working with friends who were profilers, they were relentless and they wouldn't stop until they got the answers they were looking for, which was, for him, a nightmare.

Soon the plane was lowering and they would soon land in Ohio and be set on the case. They all began to gather their things and were preparing to exit the plane. Reid almost didn't notice until a light hand shook him from his train of thought.

"Hey Reid," He was met by JJ's gentle smile, "We're getting off now."

Reid nodded and felt actually quite stupid that he didn't notice but he had other things on his mind other than getting off this plane, other things that made him almost mad with himself.

**So tell what you think, did you like did you hate, did you eat? Should I ditch the idea?**


	2. The Pain of the Feeling

_**If you are following with my other story you would know that I was deprived of the internet so yes that is why I have not been updating and with the end of school coming I haven't had much time for writing and then my parents thought since it's the holidays lets just go places and guess what they said I can't bring my laptop! Anyway for those who a peeved I am sorry but it couldn't be helped.**_

_**Warning: Supernatural themes, violence, blood and gore.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds**_

The case was going to last for more than normal, there were no leads, no evidence which meant one thing. They were going to have to go into the forest, which made Reid cringe and hurl a few times but the team didn't notice. They didn't seem to pay much attention to him right now, even Morgan seemed more focused on the case right now, which was a relief, and he didn't have to answer all those questions that they all had.

The police station was frantic with officers, pacing, running. None of them seem at all at ease, of course no one could blame, five people might die tonight and they have no leads.

"Hello my name is Detective Quinn," the mid – thirty year old red head woman reached her hand out for Hotch's and Hotch replied.

"Hello my name is SSA Hotchner, theses are Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr Reid and our Media Liaison Jennifer Jurua," Hotch shook the detective's hand before she led everyone to another room.

"I hope this is alright, we don't have much room here," the detective forced a smile but this was obliviously this was her first gruesome case and she was edge about it.

"It's perfect," JJ reassured her glancing over at Reid, whose face was scrunched with pain. Detective Quinn nodded her head and then turned to the board with the crime scene photos labelled neatly and orderly.

"I hope you guys can solve this because honestly if we run out of time we're gonna wind up with five more bodies on our hands," she quickly paced out of the room, leaving the FBI agents alone to do their work.

For the little hours they had, they discussed, debated and argued over the evidence and over the profile. None of it leads to a working profile. The only preference this unsub has is young adults between the ages of 20 – 30. Male and female are being attacked and there is no sexual assault towards the victims, only the large amount of dismemberment towards them. They came to the conclusion that this is purely ritual.

"We're ready to give the profile,"Hotch declared before quickly glancing at the clock, four hours left before the full moon reaches its peak, four hours to get a lead and find the unsub.

"We are going to give you the profile, which will help you find and catch the unsub," JJ stated before two hands shot up. She nodded her head at the young black male.

"Unsub?" the man asked, JJ then wished she had just said serial killer, how many other occasions will she have to explain what unsub means.

"Unknown Subject or the serial killer," Rossi interrupt before starting with the profile, "This is a white male between the ages of 30 to 40, to display this amount of carnage and mess, he is disorganised."

"He would have to know the terrain very well to be able to navigate his way through this dense forest," Reid added before as swelling pain grew within his stomach. He quickly bolted out of the room and made his way through the station before finding the restroom. His stomach wasn't taking any more orders from him and before he knew it he was above the toilet he was hurling up whatever lasting food was still within his stomach and he was gasping for air. What was wrong with him? Why was he like this?

The was left with an eerie silence until Emily went on to break the silence, "This means he is most likely a local, you properly know him, he could be your neighbour, someone you pass every day at your local store."

"So you're saying we know this guy who is killing all these people?!" another police officer asked, clearly not believing that they would know this unsub.

"You may not think it but yes it is someone that lives within this town and that you have most likely seen or talked to," Hotch explained, knowing that most people find it very hard to believe that it's someone they know.

"We also think that because he kills five people on the full moon, he does it as a ritual, he sees a spiritual significance tied to this night," JJ put in before the officers started to laugh and howl out to everyone. Morgan then remembered when he did that but this time it didn't seem so funny now that time was running out.

"That's enough!" Detective Quinn shouted at them, this wasn't a joke.

Morgan wasn't adding anything in; his eyes were focused on the restroom where Reid had bolted to. Morgan knew something was up with Reid and it had something to do with this case, it was affecting Reid physically now.

"That'll be all," and with that the team walked away and the police officers went back to work.

"Hey does anyone know what's wrong with Reid?" Morgan asked, not taking his eyes off the restroom door.

"So I'm not the only one who is seeing this?" Emily spoke up, interested in the topic at hand, before Hotch's eyes glared at them.

"Guys," Hotch continued to glare, "focus," they both nodded before Reid stepped into the room. He looked worse than ever, he was paler then usual and he was drenched in sweat as it was dripping from his face.

"Reid, are you O.K?" Hotch asked looking at the poor young genius.

"Yeah… I'm… uh… fine," Reid finally managed to say but the team wasn't comforted by this, they knew now that he was in trouble.

Reid's POV

I couldn't vomit anymore; there was nothing left in me to vomit. I stumbled to my feet, almost falling right back down. The pain hadn't eased as much as I would've liked, it seemed as it got closer to the full moon, the worse the pain got and it was distracting me from the case now.

I slowly made my way to the rest of the team. I hated the looks they gave me, full of concern and worry. I know I should feel good that they care for me but they sure do make a scene about it.

"Hey are you alright kid?" Morgan was the first to greet me on my entrance.

I just nodded, afraid if I actually spoke a surprise vomit supply would come up and ruin all the papers and evidence on the little round table.

The stares continued even after I said I was ok and of course Morgan was the worse. It would have continued if it weren't for Detective Quinn who then burst into the room.

"I was thinking about that profile you gave us and I was thinking, there was one family in this town that you know is a little bit weird like that, the Davis family," she finished before taking a few breaths.

"Do you know where they live? " Rossi asked everyone eager to find this man.

"That's the thing the house, it was completely burnt down, the only survivors were Damien and his uncle Michael Davis," the lady replied to them.

"That could have been the stressor, you lose your family, you lose your mind," I finally spoke up and only just able to keep the vomit down.

"Get Garcia to check them both out, Morgan, Reid I need you to interview the Daniel's, Rossi and Prentiss, the Peterson family," Hotch order, "JJ and I need to stay here and gather as much information on the Davis family as possible."

I knew what was coming the moment Hotch told us to go and interview the Daniels.

"Hey kid," Morgan started, still focusing his eyes on the road, "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on with you?"

I sighed, I am not going to get away with this no matter how many times I change or ignore the subject, and Morgan will bring it back up again and again until I have the urge to punch him in the face.

"It's nothing Morgan, just a stomache,"Great one, he's really going to believe that I nearly screamed out loud.

"Come on Reid," Morgan sighed, "Do you really expect me to believe that it's just a stomache,"he looked straight at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Look that's all it is!" I almost screamed at him, "I – I just don't have a good feeling about this case, OK?!"

Morgan's eyes widen almost laughing at him, "A bad feeling?" He turned his head again as we halted to a stop, "Come on you don't believe that sort of stuff."

"I know but I can't help it,"I open the car door to face a beautiful house but that was just the outside look of it, on the inside there was grief and sadness that was now residing in the house.

We approach the front door and before we can even knock a forty year old brunette woman, who now has a ting of grey through it, opens the door.

"Hello?" her voice was dull and full of grief.

"Ma'am," we both raised our badges, "We're with the FBI, we just need to ask a few questions, if that's okay with you?" Morgan's voice showed a slight hint of softness to ease the grief – ridden woman on the other side of the door.

She stepped back and opened the door to let us in, the house displayed many photos of the family, and more were of the two victims. They were brother and sister. Their father died a year ago and now that Julia Daniels has lost her son and her daughter, so must feel so lost and alone in this once alive house.

"I already talked to the police," her voice was getting shakier the closer we got to the topic, as she led us to her little lounge room and sat in one of the floral patterned chairs.

We slowly sat on the other side opposite to her, "We know that but we ask different sorts of questions that can help us understand why your son and daughter were targeted by this man," I tried to keep a steady voice but every second that past the pain got worse. The woman slowly nodded her head, preparing herself for any of any question we may ask.

"How were your son and daughter that day?" Morgan asked the first question.

Julia Daniels took a deep breath, "They felt awfully sick that day," she stopped and took another deep breath, "I tried to tell them not to go, not to go camping that day but they always go camping with their friends on that day, it was almost a tradition with them," she started to sob out letting the tears that had built up stray down her cheeks.

"It was all my fault, I should have made them stay home," her eyes now blood shot red.

"It's not your fault," Morgan consoled her, I was never good at comforting people, "You couldn't have known that this was going to happen, it's not your fault."

She nodded, "What else?" she asked, she seemed quite strong to be able to keep going on with the questions but I guess she knew it would help put away the man who did this.

"How did they normally act?" I now asked, ignoring the pain and focusing on the interview at hand.

"They are – were good children, my daughter, Delilah, had straight in her subjects, she wanted to be a lawyer. My son, Dylan, wanted to be a mechanic, he was an outstanding buy in class, he used to work with his father at his old motor repair, they loved working together," her eyes started to swell up but she resisted letting herself cry again.

"Ok, you said it was almost like a tradition for them to go camping?" Morgan was trying to get this over with, he could see this was killing the poor woman and he didn't want to make he go through with this for much longer.

"Yeah, they do it every month, they head out with three of their friends, they were like family," she lowered her head and sighed.

"Thank you ma'am, you have helped us out a lot here," Morgan and I rose from the lounge, we walked towards the door and walked outside.

"Promise me that you'll find the man that did this to my babies, please," her voice sounded so helpless and lost.

"We will ma'am, I promise you," Morgan promised before we stepped back into the SUV and drove.

"She's got nothing left, she's all alone," I started to think out loud, not realizing I had actually said it.

"Yeah," Morgan replied, "Best thing we can do is catch this guy."

I nodded, "How many hours do we have?"

"Three and a half now," Morgan had doubts on whether we will have time and I couldn't blame him.

**That button down there, yes I know you can see it! You press it and then type your thoughts in it and post it and then I say thank you!**


	3. The Full Moon Rises

**Thanks to alll who comment, defiantly and yes werewolf Reid, but I am also a vampire lover so maybe another fan fiction but you know I had just watched Teen Wolf and then I was obsessed with werewolves for a period of time so yeah. **

**Anyways, warning there is blood and gore, supernatural themes but if you haven't guessed that then yeah, maybe swearing and yeah.**

**I don't own this bloody good show Criminal Minds**

Back at the Police Station, Hotch and JJ were researching on the Davis Family.

"This family's pretty feared in this town," JJ dropped a file the table before raising a hand to her forehead and gently sighing.

"You got that right sweet cheeks," Garcia's voice popped into the conversation.

"Yeah," Hotch replied, "On many occasions, people have filed complaints but they were withdrawn within an hour of being made," JJ looked up to him.

"Damien was attending school when the house was set alight, the poor thing, his uncle was coming home and tried to save some of the family members but was severely burnt," Garcia never enjoyed reading stuff like this but she knew that she had too, "After spending five years in the hospital he went into deep depression and was sent to a mental hospital, he never talks or even comes out of his room."

"Garcia," JJ sounded curious, "Do you mind telling me how you got this information?"

"That is for me to know and well you will never find out," She said in her cheeky voice, "Hollow when you need me," and she left with a beep.

JJ couldn't help but smile.

"Well it sounds like Damien would be the more likely person," Hotch said, not letting his eyes drift from the files at hand of the five victims.

"Yeah, I mean if you just lost your entire family and the only survivor went into deep depression and was put into a mental hospital and won't even talk to you, you've got to fell abandonment, " before JJ could even finish her sentence , Hotch looked up at her.

"Maybe that's why he involves it with the Ritual, maybe he believes it's his only way to bring his family back," Hotch continued.

JJ called Garcia again, "How old is Damien Garcia?"

"Well hello to you too," clicks and taps echoed until they heard Garcia's voice again, "Ah… Damien Davis was… seventeen at the time and is now twenty… oh," Garcia stopped her rapid typing."

"What?" Hotch asked, curious at what Garcia had just found out.

"Apparently his father didn't die in the fire, he was mauled to death in the forest, Damien was the one who found him," Garcia was deadly silent, "Anything else you need my lovelies?"

"No," Hotch said, lost in thought, "Thanks Garcia."

"No worries boss man, Garcia out," A click was the last thing they heard before Garcia hung up.

"You don't think Damien could have done it?" JJ turned to Hotch.

"Maybe it was accidently and now he can't control the urges so he's reasoning that he is doing it for a good reason," Hotch replied to her.

Reid's POV

We walked into the tiny room, shortly followed by Emily and Rossi. We all sat down around the small table. It wasn't getting any better, only this time I figured out that it's not just a bad feeling, so far we've figured out ever victim described the same symptoms that I had. I know it's stupid and unrealistic but for some reason it was like they were marked for the attack and know I was marked. I just wish that before I even got on the plane that I told Hotch that I was feeling unwell, at least then I wouldn't be here, I would be all safe at home. By the looks of things we won't get enough evidence to make an arrest, we will have to go out in the forest and try to catch the guy with the geographical profile and that was what was scaring me the most.

"Ms Daniels said it was like a tradition for them to go camping every month on that day, they wouldn't change it for the world," Emily said, starting up the conversation.

"They actually said they wouldn't reschedule," I added.

"Why did they think of rescheduling?" Hotch asked, looking straight at us.

"They weren't feeling well," Rossi answered.

"Yeah, same here," Morgan finished, "Almost like it was a bad feeling," Morgan's eyes turned to me, why the hell did I tell him about it?!

"Do you think the unsub threaten them?" JJ put out.

"No," Morgan looked up, "They were responsible kids from what we heard, they would've told someone about it if they were being threaten and it doesn't fit in with the other murders."

"So is it just a flu then?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"No," I looked up, "I think it's almost a death mark, this guy picks them at the start of the day then kills them at night, he knows that they will be out in the forest and he knows that he won't fail," Everyone's eyes looked up at me and now I couldn't care less.

"I think we need to talk to Damien Davis," Rossi ended the silence, which I was grateful for, another second I would've screamed.

The house was actually quite nice, it was medium in size, it had a quite large yard area and the lawn looked like it was watered every day.

If it weren't for the increase of pain, I would've been prepared for the interview but my mind was now fading in and out and it wasn't going away this time. Two hours left until the full moon reaches its peak.

"Damien Davis, FBI," Rossi knocked at the door, Morgan was right beside of him and I was just behind the both of them, trying to make sure they didn't see me. I could feel the sweat drip from my chin and coldness that crept over my body.

The door swung open and behind it was a intimidating man, around Morgan's size, pure muscle. His eyes were cold almost like a black coal and his hair was a deep sea black.

"Yeah?" His tone was flat and hard.

"My name is Agent Rossi, these are agents Morgan and Reid, we're here with the FBI, we would like to ask you a few questions," the man's eyes immediately darted to me and wouldn't leave me. At the moment his eyes were on me the pain rapidly increased and I put my hand on my stomach to try and calm the pain.

Damien widened the door enough for us to step in. The walls were bare and the tables that should have items don't. If I had to guess, the man is isolated and depressed.

"What do you want?" He never even changed his tone, when we walked into the large lounge room and sat down.

"Have you heard of the recent murders?" Morgan started off.

"Yeah," He looked up but he didn't look at Morgan, he looked at me again, "let me take a guess here, the police told you that I would be the most likely suspect in this town that would have done it?"

"Well?" Rossi raised his eyebrows.

"Well I think you're up the wrong alley," a smile crossed his face, "I was at the hospital all day and night."

"Don't you need to know what day it was?" Morgan glared at him.

"I already know, it's all over the news," him glared back before grapping the remote and turn on the TV. Detective Quinn was there announcing everything to do with the murders, "See."

We all looked at each other, why would she do this.

"Well can you confirm that you were at the hospital all day and night?" Rossi asked, trying to catch this guy on one slip up.

"Yes, the nurse that was watching and also the hours of footage there," He looked down at us, "Would that be all?"

"Yes thank you," Rossi said while we headed to the door, "If you have anything else please call us," as he handed him the card.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go out tonight something stirring," Those were the last words the man said before he slammed the door on us and now they're sticking with me.

"Well he's a happy man," Morgan said sarcastically, at least I think it was sarcasm.

"Tell me about," Rossi looked up, "I don't think that we'll be able to arrest anyone within two hours."

"We're going to have to go out and try and find him," I pointed out, they both agreed. It was the only option.

"We best confirm that he was actually at the hospital though," Morgan said as he grabbed his phone, "Hey baby girl, can you do something for me?"

"Oh baby I can do many things for you," Garcia slyly said.

"Baby girl, no time for that, I need you to pull up footage from the local hospital here," Morgan continued.

"Sure thing I will send you them momentarily, Garcia out," Morgan then looked back at us.

"She gonna send them to us," Morgan said as we headed for the SUV.

The Police Station

"Hotch did you know that Detective Quinn did a press conference?" Rossi went up to Hotch.

"Yes, we needed to do it, we only have an hour and a half left, we need as much information as possible," Hotch explained, knowing time is short.

"OK but don't you think it might stop him from doing it again and stop all together," Rossi pointed out.

"He won't be able to, it's his Ritual, he needs to do it," Hotch ended the topic before JJ called them all to the room.

"We have the footage Garcia sent over, this guy looks clean," JJ pointed out before turning on the small screen.

"He was there at the start of the day and he stayed there through the night, just staring at his uncle," JJ explained.

"The guy can't let go, he's not our guy," Morgan slammed his fist.

This wasn't good. How can I go out there, knowing that I might be next? Of course the team didn't know what I had discovered and they never will know, I will be dead by the end of tonight, then reasoning kicked in. Why would this happen, I caught the flu, so did all the other victims. What, did I on some level I just call myself a victim?

**Don't forget to comment, even if it just says good or bad!**


	4. Falling into the Woods

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thanks to all who follow it, review it and favourite it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I can never see myself in the future ever owning it.**

**Warning: Swearing, Blood + Gore, Violence and Supernatural themes**

**Thank you and don't forget to review!**

The full moon gave off a creepy light that shone across the land. I can't believe I am still crept out by the dark.

It had been an hour and we've checked campers and nothing has happened, not even a crack caused a suspicion. Morgan and I were put together and we hadn't released a word since, constantly on the lookout for the unsub that lurked in the shadows.

A deep growl snapped our attention, "Reid, did you hear that?" Morgan whispered as not to draw the attention of whatever lurked in the darkness.

"Yeah," the growling grew louder and deeper, "Wha-" my sentence was cut off only to be followed by a blood curdling scream. I just realized that it had actually come from me. I felt the warm liquid run hot down my chest and then from my throat. When the creature finally released me I felt myself fall helplessly to the ground. All I heard before the darkness enveloped me were the terrifying growls of the creature and the faint yells that repeated.

Morgan felt his heart drop when he turned around at the sound of his friend screaming. Morgan couldn't believe his eyes, a large, and almost indescribable figure was at Reid's neck before letting go and letting Reid fall to the ground.

Morgan would've lunged at the creature, even though his chances of surviving were slim and he went to but was stopped by a recognizable person. But that was the thing, it was human but it wasn't at the same time. The new creature let off a low growl. They both weren't human but the new one looked more human, the other one was pure animal.

They circled each other, each letting off a growl every now and then. It would've gone on if the yells and glimpses of flashlights didn't drive the larger one away but the other one stayed. Morgan, who was aiding his friend, had no idea what was going on but didn't care; he had to get his friend out of there.

"You need to get him to the hospital," That voice, Morgan had heard it before only today… Damien Davis.

"What!?" Morgan shouted at Damien, "What the hell just happened!?"

"Look I can't explain it now but he isn't going to survive out here and he sure as hell won't survive being alone," watched in shock as the features that wouldn't be described as human slowly faded and Morgan was now looking at the man he had just encountered that day.

"Wh- What the hell are you?" The voices came closer and the lights were now not just specks in the far distance.

"Someone who can help him," With that Damien was gone and Morgan was left with his bleeding friend who was now close to death.

Morgan's POV

I don't know what's just happened and I don't care. My hands are covered in the blood of my dying friend and my phone doesn't have a signal, all I can rely on is that the team is getting closer.

I reach to my radio, why are my hands so shaking so damn much?

"Hotch we need medical help. Reid was attacked, he's bleeding out, I don't know how long we've got," I was amazed I was able to hold a steady voice.

"How bad is it?" Hotch of course was still holding strong. I don't know how he does it most of the time but he isn't the one holding on to his dear friend life.

"It's real bad Hotch,"I paused, "If he doesn't get to a hospital, he's going to bleed out."

The flashing lights and sirens became all that I could see and hear. My heart was at a standstill and I was covered in the blood of my friend. Reid's neck was torn apart and a deep claw marks were across his chest. He was lucky that he made it to the ambulance. I couldn't leave him alone, I was supposed to protect him, I was supposed to be there for him. If I had paid more attention to what was out there, Reid wouldn't be fighting for his life.

Reid's POV

The last thing I can remember was the darkness, the warm blood running across my body and a voice, a very familiar voice, was it Morgan? Yes, Morgan was there. He was saying something, something that is a thick layer of fog to me, a muffled voice.

"Can you tell me your name sir?" A faint female voice echoed as I coughed, trying to get even the smallest of words out but all I could manage to get out was a stream of a hot pool of blood.

The pain was near unbearable, I could feel them trying to stop the bleeding but it still felt like I was growing even more weak that I was losing grip on this world. Fading in and out, I could hear the sirens and see the glare of the lights flash at my eyes and that was at last thing I could remember before the numbing darkness engulfed me.

"Morgan you need to calm down," Hotch spoke in a calm voice but his face said otherwise.

"Don't tell me to calm down Hotch!" Morgan was pacing the waiting room, "They're not telling us anything at all!"

"Morgan?" A familiar voice drenched in sorrow and pain waddled in the room.

"Garcia, baby girl what are you doing here?" Morgan walked over to the red faced woman with wide arms.

"I heard what happened and I w-wasn't going t-to stay in my little r-room while my Junior G-man is in t-trouble," Garcia was bearly able to finish the sentence when an old surgeon walked towards them.

"Spencer-" before the man could even finish the sentence, everything rushed towards him with their hearts pounding, "Are you his family?"

"Yes we are all his family," Hotch said to him.

"Is he going to be O.K?" JJ was the only person who spoke up.

"Well he's out of the ER now and he's going to be alright but because of the deep puncture wounds on his throat he won't be able to speak for a while and when he regains that ability he won't be able to speak loudly. Our main concern was the lacerations across his stomach which was causing massive bleeding, we manage to stop anymore bleeding, he should be fine now," The doctor had a concerned look across his face, "I don't normally allow visitors in with his condition but honestly I have never seen a patient pull through so strongly."

"What do you mean?" Aaron knew the look on the surgeon's face, he was holding something back.

He hesitated before allowing himself to talk again, " The bleeding, it should've been too much," He took a breath as if the words were choking him from within his throat, " We couldn't stop it, but something happened, the bleeding started to slow down that was the only reason that he pulled through, in my opinion he shouldn't be here right now, on that I will allow one person in until I see him well enough to have more there," With that the surgeon explained the short and long term effects of the ordeal, Morgan was furious when the doctor suggested that both Reid and him should see a councillor. Hotch tried to calm him down and soon enough Hotch decided that Morgan should be the one that should see Reid and the rest of the team agreed with him. Morgan needed this and Reid needed Morgan at the moment, as well as the team but Morgan most of all at this time.

Morgan's POV

They said I need to see a councillor as well as Reid. What the fucking hell do they know? They can't possible being to predict what happened and now they want us to go see someone about it?

I calmed my pace before I reached Reid's room. I couldn't lift my arm to push the door open, something wanted me to open the door, another part was afraid of what would lay behind it. Every time closed my eyes all I could see were the eyes of the creature that attacked Reid, they were pure red, nothing else but pure evil.

I walked into the room, "What the hell are you doing here?!" a dark figure stood next to the bed, I recognized him instantly, Damien Davis.

"I am here to help," Was his simple explanation as he continued to stand next to my friend.

"You're here to help?" I walked up closer to him, "You're the reason he's here!"

"Really, that's the best you can come up with, you know it wasn't me, in fact I am the reason he is still alive," I felt like tearing him to pieces but he was right, if he hadn't shown up Reid wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here either most likely.

"What happened out there?" It was the question that was on my mind every second since we arrived at the hospital and it was one I knew would haunt me.

"Yeah I saw that coming," He quickly said before taking a look at Reid, "Your friend is now a part of something bigger and something that could most likely put you all in danger."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I wished he would just hurry up and get to the point.

"He is a werewolf," He almost shouted at me. I felt like laughing, a werewolf this guy was insane, no wonder the whole town thought it was him, "And you've already seen it, his quick healing, soon he will be walking and talking and also what you saw in the woods, I know you saw it and you know what I am."

I looked at him, baffled at what he had just said, "No, it's not true," Was all I managed to get out. I looked at Reid, no to him.

**Please take the time to review, all you lovely people out there.**


	5. Understanding

**You guys don't know how bad I feel about making you wait for so long but here ya go! Haha... no one?**

**Anyways, in this one you sorta get to know Damian better which is good and I like him and Morgan finally gets that yes Reid is a werewolf and that all that stuff is real... which it is! **

**Same warnings and I still don't own Criminal Minds!**

"Yes it is," He walked closer to me, "And soon that werewolf or alpha will be coming after to him so I suggest you listen to me, otherwise Reid here won't live."

I looked at him, he was right. I can't deny the facts but it was crazy. None of this was possible, it wasn't supposed to be possible, as Reid would say it was illogical but of course facts were facts.

"What do we do?" I wasn't an expert, as much as I hated having to trust this guy Reid was depending on me and I will be damned if I let him down a second time this week.

"Best thing we could do is take down the alpha," He shrugged as if it was the simplest, the most logical solution to all of our problems, "But for me to do that I need someone else to help me," He signaled down to Reid, who still seemed so peaceful so tranquil but that was only on the outside god knows how he was thinking, what he was dreaming.

"No way man, Reid has already been through enough, you're are not pulling him into that shit," I growled, Damian wasn't going to use Reid like some sort of weapon, not now, not ever.

"He is already in this shit, so we don't have much of a choice here do we, you can either trust me or you can let him die a bloody death or become something you would have to kill," Damian let off. I stood there speechless, what did he mean? He couldn't possible… No, that… Reid wouldn't do that. Reid couldn't. He was just Reid. Innocent, harmless Reid. What could possible make him turn into something so horrible, to become a monster.

"No Reid wouldn't do that," I mumbled, half angry, half shocked. This was Reid, he felt horrible for just doing the simplest of things. He wouldn't turn into something that would kill. He would rather die… No.

"I believe that but if the alpha finds him, he has two choices, join or die and from what I can tell he would choose to die, so I suggest you get him as far away from here at least then we'll have some time to prepare because this is our only option here," He seemed to lighten up, he looked so stone cold but when Morgan looked at Damian, he could see more. He wasn't always like this, he was once properly a happy kid with a whole life ahead of him but now he was hiding and on the run from a monster but also from humans. It was like he would never be accepted by either. Humans judged and hated him and these creatures hunted him and hurt him. He could see that now. How broken he was but he wasn't going to make Reid that way, he was going to protect him, he was going to make sure of that.

"What about my team, they need to…" Morgan was quickly interrupted.

"No!" Damian's eyes widen, he almost looked frighten, "No they can't know, it's already dangerous that you know, if word gets out about us then… then something could happen."

"What are you afraid of?" Morgan asked, he could see the hidden fear in the man's eyes that was now retracted and he seemed emotionless again.

"Nothing, we just need to be careful," He angrily replied, "You guys need to get back to wherever the hell you came from and I'll follow, I should be there in a few days."

"Okay," I nodded, "You'll help him right?" It seemed pitiful to ask such a question when I already knew Damian was helping but I had to make sure, I didn't want to put false hope into him.

"Yeah but it'll be hard," He looked out into the hallway when he spotted them, "I've got to go, tell me where to head and I'll be there," and with that, in almost a blink of an eye, Damian was gone. Out of sight. Morgan shook his head, it was a lot, more than he thought he could handle but if started to think like that then he was being selfish, this was about Reid, not him. He had to do whatever it he could to protect his little brother.

A soft little knock on the door drew his attention from his thought as he saw the happy but sad face of JJ.

"How's he doing?" She asked quietly as if not to wake the sleeping man in the hospital bed.

"He'll be alright," I answered but not practically to JJ but more to me, as if to reassure myself that he'll be okay but truth be told, I didn't know that heck I didn't know is in truth Reid would wake up the same person now. Everything I learnt know has clouded me, forced me to see everything as it was now. Reid could wake up a different person, he could wake up and not care anymore and that stung more than anything. It meant that I wouldn't have my little brother anymore, I would have this stranger, who didn't care about anything, who didn't care about people, didn't care about his family.

"Well if you need anything just say, we here for you, both of you," Her voice was so reassuring that I almost forgot everything, everything that happened. But then the curtains came off and it all came rushing back and I wanted so hard to just tell her about what was happening but I knew what would happen. No one will believe me and in the long run I would only be putting Reid in danger and that was the last thing in the world I want to be doing right now. So I nodded silently and with a small smile she left both of us in the room and I rested myself on the uncomfortable chair and laid my eyes onto to Reid, thinking if I looked away than he would be gone and I would be alone.

If Damian was telling the truth than this could ruin Reid, his life would never be the same. It would destroy him, everything about him. But a thought struck my mind. If Damian was able to control this… thing than maybe he could teach Reid, maybe Reid wouldn't change, maybe just maybe, Reid will be okay.

Damian stood in the empty house that was his, well he couldn't say his, it was originally his uncle's but he doesn't see him using it in the future. This Reid kid could help him. He could get rid of the alpha and then most of his problems would be gone but it depended on how the kid cooped. It's never easy teaching a new werewolf. Never is. Sometimes they turn out horrible, they lose control and just turn into monsters, tearing people apart without blinking, remorseless of what they had done. But something seemed different about this one, he seemed almost… controllable. That wasn't a good description but at the moment that's all he was picking up. He would be able to control it if he was taught how, if he was willing to.

Damian looked out the window, tonight was not a full moon but that didn't mean it wasn't safe. Alphas are masters at turning. They can turn at free will but this alpha seemed to only come out a full moon which gave him another month before they would start getting hunting by the alpha, it wasn't long but it would have to do. Reid was strong that much was clear and stubborn both were good traits in this world.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and stuff and thanks again!**


	6. Denying

**Here is another chapter for all you wonderful people out there who are reading this!**

**Thanks for keeping up with this story, reviewing, favouriting and following this story!**

**Warnings are all the same.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's Characters**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Reid felt like sparks were surging through his body, he felt free in this world. Oddly, he felt numb all over but he could feel everything at the same time. His nerves were on fire, racing and pounding within him. Voices suddenly became blaring in his ears, magnified to the point of shouting. Reid winced, lights suddenly becoming like spotlights in his eyes. He fully opened his eyes but quickly closed with the lights glaring at him.

"Reid buddy?" Morgan's boomed in his ears, he quickly put his hands to his ears. It was all too much, everything was pounding, the lights, the sounds, everything around him was against him.

Morgan quickly got the idea and raced towards the light switch and flicked it off. He saw Reid calm down, attempting to open his eyes and adjust to his surroundings.

"Reid," Morgan questioned as he walked forward and sat down next to Reid. Reid's body squirmed and restlessly turned.

"Morgan stop shouting!" Reid yelled, everything was pounding. His body trembled, he felt too hot and too cold at the same time. It was all becoming too much. He wanted air, he wanted to be free from this small room. This room was too small, felt like he was suffocating, he had to be free of this cage. His heart was racing, pounding, in his chest as he found himself moving.

The next moment, he was on the roof breathing at a calm rate. He felt the air invade his lungs at easy rates, it was like sweet honey to him. The world was amazing, the stars were brighter than before, shining upon him, glistering in the sky. The sounds of his surroundings were humming to him, traffic, horns, everything in a louder but mute tone, like a dull drone and at will he could tune into one sound allowing him to hear everything at a single point. This new world was amazing to him, he didn't care why it was different and he didn't know why but he liked the change, it was perfect in every single way. The energy vibrating through him was a continuous flow, nothing he felt before. He forgot everything that had happened before, he didn't even know where he was but that didn't matter at the moment. He raised his hand in the air, moving it from one side to another, the air glided through his fingers like a fine liquid. His eyes traced everything around him at lightening speeds, absorbing every single object, every single detail. He was on a roof. That was strange. How did he get up here? He shot up from his laying position, eyes shooting everywhere. He was suddenly becoming aware of where he was. Building, that much was clear. He took a few steps, testing the ground underneath him. He felt light and easy. Every steps was like walking on clouds. He turned around, everything was clear as day but even better. He took easy steps around until Reid saw the door which was wide open. He started to take steps towards the door, he felt a strange itch on his neck. He lifted a hand and placed it on, what felt like, a bandage. He peeled it off. Blood. He screwed his face, why was there…

Flashes appeared before his eyes. With Morgan out in the forest. The Noise. Animal noises. Then the… then the… beast. Large, animalistic growls and pure red eyes, burned and pierced him. Morgan's muffled voice, yelling for help. Flashing lights blurring at him. It was all rushing back to him. Laying in the hospital bed, a conversation. Morgan and a familiar voice he had heard before but for some strange reason he couldn't put his finger on it which disturbed him. They were talking about him. Arguing at each other and then Morgan demanding to know what happened and the second voice saying… werewolf? He was a werewolf. A werewolf. No, that was impossible. None of that stuff was real, they were just crazy. Crazy. None of it was true. The next thing he could remember was being out here. How could he be in a hospital bed and then out on the roof, unless… no that was impossible. No, there was a reasonable explanation, he blanked out and walked out here. Yeah that was it. It had to be the reason. What other reason was there, nothing else could explain it.

Morgan didn't know what had just happened. One minute, Reid was laying in the bed and the next he was gone, vanished into thin air. His heart was racing. Reid was gone. Gone. How could this happen? He was failing again. He was supposed to protect him and make sure he was safe but the moment Reid woke up he failed him. He felt useless. He would have to find him before the rest of the team found out. He quietly opened the door, his eyes darting from side to side. Everyone was asleep. Good. He crept from the door. Where would Reid go? Where would he go when he was feeling like that? He clearly felt like the light was too bright, everything was too loud. Almost like the world was pushing on him. So he would want to go where he would feel free and calm. The roof. His eyes darted to the stairs. Two levels up. He quickly walked to the stairs and bolted up. Never stopping or taking a break. He was determined. The door was wide open and there stood a confused Reid. Reid's eyes quickly spotted Morgan. Relief and still confusion was covering Reid's face.

"Morgan?" Reid questioned, his eyes squinting and slowly he took a step forward, "What's happening?"

"Hey man," Morgan took careful steps towards Reid, "Why don't you come inside?" Morgan reached out a hand as a gesture.

"Am I a werewolf?" Reid's voice dripped with fear and longing to know. He took a few more steps towards Morgan

Morgan was stunned. What would he say? He felt the words caught in his throat. Was there any point in denying it? Reid had to know. After all he was the werewolf. He was the one who was in the middle of all this. How could he deny it?

He walked up to Reid, his eyes staring deeply into Reid's, "I'm sorry man but yes."

Reid's face looked down, confusing rippling through him.

"No, that isn't true," He whispered, it went against everything he believed in. No. This wasn't true. But deep down, it was the only explanation. It was true.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan was true in his words as he pulled Reid into a tight hug. Reid clung onto Morgan. It was all true. It was all real. No point in denying. Reid started to sob. He didn't want to believe this but there was no more denying it. He was a werewolf.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Finding

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but with this report term, I haven't been able to get on and stupid teachers are so inconsiderate and just think my whole life evolves around their classes so I haven't been able to write so I have struggled to get this one out. **

**Warnings are always going to be the same and I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.**

**So I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The doctors were amazed. Reid had only been in the hospital for two days and yet his wounds were gone, no trace of scars left to remind anyone that it even happened. Reid simply smiled them off. What was he supposed to do? Reid had to get used to everything, the lights, and the sounds. He actually had found that he could tune in and out. Some conversations at some points were quite disturbing and he wished he could cut his ears off but of course that wouldn't solve anything, the conversations were seared into his brain forever now. The team was of course happy but the looks on their faces of concern and doubt were clear. Reid should have died but was miraculously saved and then he's out within two days no less, it was swimming in their minds. Reid didn't know what to say when they asked, how he healed so quickly, how could he say it but Morgan said he couldn't tell anyone which was understandable from Reid's view. He didn't want to tell anyone about him nor didn't he even want Morgan to know but he was somewhat glad that Morgan knew about him, it relived him for some reason, it wasn't just his burden which sounds selfish but it was true.

"Hey Reid, are you sure you're fine to leave?" Prentiss asked, as Reid packed his bags.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," Reid actually felt better than ever, like he could do anything but that was properly a side effect, a good one, Reid was now worried about the bad ones.

"Reid, no one expects you to recover from what happened," Prentiss sighed with empathy.

"I know, trust me I know but honestly I feel better than ever before and we can't help with this case anymore, we've given all the information to them, so it's better if we leave anyway," Reid piped, zipping up his bag and slugging it out of the hospital, leaving Prentiss in the empty room.

The plane home ride was at least to say awkward, Reid and Morgan sat together while the others sat elsewhere, quietly casting eyes towards the two. Reid and Morgan ignored them, discussing in hush tones their problem.

"Come on, Reid," Morgan sighed, he was hoping Reid would take this better.

"No, you invited the crazy psycho over here, what's to worry about?" Sarcasm dripped from Reid's mouth.

"Come on, I talked to the guy and yeah he's a little creepy but he is the only one who can protect you, shouldn't that be your number one priority right now?" Morgan's eyes burned into Reid's.

"Fine but can we talk about this later, I'm just yeah, not in the mood right now, not yet," Reid dazed off, not fully focused on the next words of Morgan's.

Reid's eyes slowly fluttered into darkness. Many thoughts consumed his mind but something was pushing its way in, clouding all other dreams. Red eyes. Hideous beast. Blood was everywhere, splattering the walls crimson. Nothing was right. The urge grew stronger within him. The blood dripping and the piercing scream actually aroused this thing in him, this monster in him. It frightened him beyond anything but nothing could stop him. He enjoyed this, tearing the flesh, stripping meat from the bone.

"Reid! Reid!" Reid awoke in cold sweat. Morgan's face was rippled in fear. Reid's eyes darted back and forth, unable to recognize his surroundings. Than his eyes found the rest of his team. Faces staring endlessly at him. Fear. Concern. Reid's heart felt like it was going to tear from his chest. Until Morgan's hand came upon his shoulder. He felt normal again. He felt at home and not in that… that nightmare of his. But in reality he felt it inside him. Deep inside of him but still there. His face felt clammy and his shirt felt drenched. The images kept flashing before his eyes. Blood. Flesh. Everything. It was never going to leave him alone. The animal was never going to leave him alone.

They all left the plane. No words were traded except for the goodbyes as they parted their ways. Nervous eyes trailed Reid before stepping away and looking forward to their own destination. Hotch, on the other hand, walked towards Reid.

"Reid, I want you to take time off," Hotch's stare didn't gaze anyplace else.

"But…" Reid tried to argue.

"It's an order," Hotch walked off, not letting Reid get in another word.

Reid felt like pouting but sucked it up. He wanted to work, it would take his mind off of everything and maybe… jut maybe it would make everything just disappear but that was a hopeless dream, he knew that. He just wanted this to have never happened. Reid turned and walked away.

"Hey, Reid if you want you could come over to my place," Morgan asked catching up to Reid, he didn't want to leave Reid alone for one second anymore. He was going to protect him.

"No, I'll be alright," Reid sighed, the weight of tireless sleeps was weighing in on him.

"Reid if you want…" Morgan started.

"Morgan, if anything happens than I'll call you, okay?" This seemed to calm Morgan down but not completely, the hesitation in him walking away made the guilt inside Reid grow. He knew that Morgan was trying to help but there was nothing really he could do.

Reid laid in his bed, endlessly tossing and turning, sometimes even tearing the sheets accidently. His eyes not at his own will fell shut and he drifted into the horrid world within him. Blood was all he really noticed, that and the excitement that made him truly sick inside. He was yearning for it. It made him feel disgusting, sick on the inside but the bloodlust seemed to overpower everything. The soaking of the blood on his skin.

He awoke suddenly, drenched in his own sweat, breathing heavily.

"What did you dream about?" A stern, flat voice spun but his tone suggested that he already knew the answer to his question. The man's eyes did not wonder from the book that was in his hands.

"Who…" Reid's mind blurred, unable to recognize the person until he finally came into focus. Damian Davis, "How did you get in my apartment?"

"It isn't that hard, especially when you can do what I do but that's off topic, the dreams they aren't going to go away easily and not now at all times," Damian slyly took off topic and moved to the full reason he was here.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid was terribly shaky and sweat was still beading down his forehead but he was stubborn and despite the obvious scene before Damian he still continued with his façade against him.

"Lying that is completely obvious is one thing but even if you were the best lying on the planet I would still be able to tell whether you were lying or not, it's one of the perks of being what we are and trust me, you'll want to know everything about anything evolved with this world and trust me, you won't survive a day without my help," Damian was cocky with his superiority against Reid but for some strange reason it was actually comforting, like having a parental figure to guide you through you're childhood. Reid wasn't going to bite the hand that was properly literally going to feed him.

"How?" Reid asked, slowly gathering his thoughts and processing everything going on around him.

"Get ready, I will show you everything," Damian with one step, was gone with a single line blur. Reid's eyes widen with shock but almost pure awe.

Reid throw the covers off himself but stared down in almost terror, dirt littered the covers, he looked at his hands dirt was deep under is fingernails. He rushed into the bathroom and undressed himself and placed himself within the shower. He was still shaking as the dirt trailed down his wet body, he couldn't have done anything, and he couldn't of, not him, not him. The dreams were rolling over in his head, replaying now constantly, all of them, every time he had them, did he go out, and did he hurt people. No, he couldn't do this, not if he was turning into a monster, not a monster, he wasn't a monster.

He threw the sheets into the wash and cleaned everything, he couldn't bear to look at it anymore, it just reminded him of the dreams but they weren't dreams anymore, they were turning into reality. He walked out of the room and found Damian sitting on the lounge chair, gazing down at his hands.

"So, what," Reid took a few steps forward before he was looking directly at Damian.

"Well first, you want to know about the dreams don't you?" Damian was good, Reid would give him that but this mysterious aura that he was giving off was a little unsettling for Reid, he didn't like that he didn't really know about the man except for what they found out about him but all that could just be a cover for the people who were around him.

"Did I do any of it? Did I hurt people?" Reid sat down placing his head within his hands and gazing up, it was terrifying him right down to his insides, the bile was raising within his stomach for the unheard answers that weren't with him.

"No," Damian gave off like it was a simple small talk question.

"No?" Reid repeated, it wasn't the answer he had expected, it was the answer. It was like he was almost hoping for another answer, almost like he wanted the other answer and that wasn't the thing that horrified him the most, he was almost wanting the other answer.

"No," Damian shrugged, he wasn't exactly the best teacher in the world.

"But… But everything that I saw, it was real, it felt real and the dirt in my bed, it was to say something, it has to mean something, doesn't it?" Reid ushered, he felt like he was going to exploded with this heat growing inside of him.

"Yes it does mean something but you haven't hurt anyone, not yet anyway," Damian paused letting the information sink into Reid, "The dreams are almost like a way of communicating, the alpha that bit you, he doesn't have a pack, you are the first person who has survived the bite and right now he wants you to be a part of the pack, he wants you to go hunt with him but you have a choice, if you hunt with him than you'll be safe but you'll kill people in the process, if you don't then he'll kill you."

"What, how the hell am I supposed to choose, how am I supposed to survive," Reid almost shouted, he didn't want this nor did he choose this, he felt like he was being boxed in with no way out and that there was no air for him, he was suffocating.

"Not if I can teach you, you can survive without the alpha but you can't survive alone, you need my help," Damian got up, "So let's get started."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter we get into training Reid. Yay! **


	8. Training and Emotions

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but here you are! I wanted to show a more friendlier side to Damian and him and Reid bonding and you see a little bit of JJ and Prentiss but not that much!**

**I own nothing, I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Warnings are the same!**

**Thank you sooo much for your support in this and I now want to say that if it is taking me forever to update, that I'll do a Author's note just so you know I am still alive and kicking!**

"I can't do this!" Reid shouted, frustration coursing through his veins, he felt, heard everything ten times worse but the rage was the strongest along with sadness it seemed.

"Yes you can, you're just not trying at all," Derek smirked before picking the arrow from the tree and twirling it around his fingers.

"Not trying!" Reid shouted, "I have been trying for three and I have gotten nowhere, you are a pathetic teacher!"

"Ohh, that hurt," Damian mocked, "Right at my teaching skills!"

"Why is this so hard?" Reid sighed, finally over his anger and more onto self-pity.

"Because unlike me, you were turned by bite, werewolves if bitten don't have natural instinct but that doesn't mean it won't come to you, sometimes it takes longer than others, sometimes it takes less," Damian explained before lifting the arrow up again, "Let's try this again."

Damian threw the arrow. Reid took a deep breath focusing on the arrow and seemingly that made everything around him pause and the arrow itself slowed down immensely, spinning in the air, slowly twirling. His eyes became focused and for a second he felt something surge through him, something that he actually hadn't felt in his entire life, not even when he had turned into a werewolf. It was like he had everything, all the knowledge, all the strength, all the wealth in the world in one moment and before he knew it, the arrow slipped into his hand as if it was nothing. Reid looked up the Damian, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Well I guess you're a prodigy in all areas," Damian commented before picking up two arrows, "Let's see if you're advance."

Two more of the arrows soared at him and easily landed in his hands. It was overwhelming, more than overwhelming, it was fantastic, like a surging pulse of pure joy was running through his whole body and for once in that day he felt good, better than good, it was as if he was on, no, he couldn't say that, that was completely different. For one it was real this time and two he wasn't trying to escape anything.

"Advance," Damian mumbled, not really to Reid but more to himself, "I wonder…"He trailed off before grabbing a single knife, "I want you to just focus, not on catching it but stopping it," Derek threw the knife at Reid.

Reid let that thought sink into his mind as the knife dived at him and he lifted his hand out of instinct and without any strain the knife stopped in midair, levitating. Reid widen his eyes at the sight still keeping focus on the object.

"What…" Reid was stunned, his voice was gone midway.

"I think we have hope," Damian mused as he went up and grabbed the knife from midair and threw it back it the mini bag.

"What was that?" Reid was baffled, the night before he had looked up all sorts of things on werewolves and their abilities but he never took them into serious consideration because no really knows about werewolves and he didn't really think a werewolf would make a site about themselves but this, this never came up on anything.

"This is extremely rare, it hasn't been six hundreds of years since something like this was even than it took years for the person to even get that good," Derek had a stream of thoughts going through his mind, "You aren't going to take that long at training anymore, not with you finally in this connection, in this mind."

"Wait, this doesn't happen very often?" Reid asked moving closer to Damian.

"No, it actually used to be just a myth, legend to our kind, but now, now we have what we need, we have our advantage towards the alpha, we can win this," Damian had hope running through his voice.

The rest of the training was a breeze now, it was now all about enhancing his skills, to become more skillful in his movements and quicker in his speed. It was now feeling like naturally instinct and for days he was becoming better, faster.

With one of the training sessions, it wasn't out in the woods but instead in a public place.

"What are we doing here?" Reid asked while ordering a coffee.

"We are learning now to control emotions, believe it, it is the hardest of all to control and to master, you need to find your let's say control point, a sorta reliable source where you can find your peace when your emotions are going everywhere," Damian explained.

"Okay, how exactly do I find my control point?" Reid asked receiving his cup of coffee and nodding a thanks to the lady.

"You have to find a true emotion that you can fall back on," Damian said, confusing Reid even more.

"I thought that emotions were the problem, wouldn't having your strongest emotion to rely on make it worse," Reid said, sipping his coffee, great thing about his heighten senses that it only made coffee ten times better than it normally would be and that was one of the highest perks of being a werewolf now.

"That's the thing, your strongest emotion is where you can balance yourself, it makes you stronger not weaker, you have anger and sadness but those aren't your strongest, your strongest is a much deeper, you'll have to search for that one," Damian explained and for Reid, it actually made sense for him. He thought for moment, anger and sadness were the more evident ones but they weren't his strongest ones.

"What's yours?" Reid asked, it had gotten to the point where they weren't just teacher and student, it was getting to the point where they had actually become friends.

"Anger," Which Reid understood, with Damian's past Reid couldn't blame him for all of the anger within him. That was when JJ and Prentiss had decided to walk in the coffee shop, Reid knew he shouldn't have picked when of their local ones.

"Reid!" Their faces lifted when they saw him but then their faces landed on Damian, "What are you doing here?" They asked with less politeness.

"He's a friend," Reid replied while Damian but on a wide smile towards the girls, as if to rub it in or show off.

"Well, I think I should be going than, see you tomorrow Reid," Damian smiled and walked out of the coffee shop.

Prentiss and JJ looked at each other before JJ sat down and Prentiss pulled in a chair.

"Reid, what is he doing here?" JJ asked, not trying to sound too harsh in in her words but seemingly failing as such.

"He's a friend, as I had already told you," Reid argued, Damian was teaching him everything he needed to know, needed to survive and he saved his life so he wasn't going to let people talk badly about him.

"Reid, he was a suspect in a serial murder case, he still is a possibility for murders and we try not to judge but the evidence still suggest that he is severely damaged mentally, he is still a risk," Prentiss argued back, she had her best intentions, she wanted to protect Reid but Reid could protect himself now, he wasn't the kid of the group anymore, he was much more than that now, he was stronger faster, better, he was even discovering that his brain was over working and was picking up things faster than ever before. He was better than he had ever been before in his life, he wasn't going to be labelled as the kid of the group anymore.

"You know what, he isn't severely damaged, he is in fact the person who had stuck around here, who had come here to help me through this, he is the reason I am still alive, not you or anyone else, I am better than I have ever been before, so you don't get to say those things, you don't get to pass judgment on people you don't know, just don't," Reid stormed out of the coffee shop, his breathing was intense, his heart was pounding in his chest and all he could think about was how angry he was, how hurt and betrayed and how the world seemed to fall. Then he thought about Damian, how he was defending him, how he had stood up for him, how he knew he still had that friendship with him.

"I think we've found our control point," Reid turned around to find Damian standing beside him.

"What is it?" Reid asked, he felt normally again, his heart wasn't trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"It's the people you care about, your affection towards them," It was obvious now, Damian had his wide smile back on, "I'm honored."

"Shut up," Reid smirked back.

"I think we've had enough emotions for one day, don't forget the full moon's on Sunday, so I'll see you on Saturday but you can do whatever you want until then, so see you later!" Damian walked away.

Reid thought to himself, he had four days of freedom but now he found himself confused on what he'll do now, he had actually started to enjoy the training. It was surreal, he actually enjoyed something that required physical activities in it. He had changed a lot, he was different now, and he knew he could never change that fact about himself, that he never would be the old Reid. He could never explain this to his team, to his family and that was going to be the hardest thing he would have to do whenever he faced them but for once he felt good about himself. He wasn't shy, he wasn't that social awkward person that would never go out to clubs or parties, he wanted to go out and explore the world, to meet everybody and see the sites that he had always wanted to see. This was his highest perk of being a werewolf so far.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	9. Finding Truth

**Hey guys! I love your support for these chapters! It means a lot. Now I will be gone for fives days, so I won't be able to write much but I will try hard!**

**Now I have a Roleplaying forum for those who want to join we still have Rossi, Garcia and Emily available and many other mains and sub main characters still up for grabs! So please go and support it if you want to have a go!**

**Thanks for everything you guys do for me, it truly makes my day when you put in a review with such kind words!**

Reid smiled, he had some time to himself but now he didn't know what the hell to do, the team was at work and Damian properly wanted to have some time to himself, so now he felt a little alone and with that thoughts were coming in and he was starting to regret yelling at JJ and Emily, it wasn't fair to them and they were thinking about his best interest. But he couldn't help but think that he was harsh to them, to them Damian did sorta fit the profile well to them anyway, once you got to know him on the other hand he was a great friend, he actually seemed to care and in a way Reid felt he could relate, they both suffered from abandonment issues, his to be quite serve and had this whole werewolf thing that he would properly would be dead now because of it. JJ and Emily didn't know this, they just knew the profile, the impression Damian left them and evidence. Maybe it would be good for him to go and talk to them and sort out all these issues. Reid then remembered Morgan had time off too, they had talked on the phone properly each day but Damian hadn't let up on training so they couldn't really see each other. Reid picked up his phone and dialed Morgan's number.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, what's up you heading out for training or something?" Morgan asked casually, the first few times Morgan had said that, it came out strange, like he wasn't used to saying Reid and training in the same sentence.

"Ah no, I have the days off until you know… the full moon, Damian said I have everything I need, I just need to keep using it but I need to talk to someone, you," Reid said, all this stuff, saying these words, these sentences were still weird to him, even now after everything with Damian it was still strange to say the words.

"Yeah sure do you want me to come over?" Morgan asked instantly going into a stoic mood and further concerned with Reid.

"Yeah thanks Morgan," Reid replied gratefully.

"No worries man, seeya," Morgan fare welled.

"Bye," Reid hung up and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before having a strange feeling wash over him, nothing bad as far as he could tell, more of an urge. Reid turned his head to the little table beside the couch and focused on the pen on the table, slowly raising his hand to it and in a graceful manner the pen lifted from the table and almost hovered before crashing to the table again. This frustrated him. He did the first time with ease and now he can't even float a simple pen from a table, of course the first time was a knife hurling at him and incredible speeds and he always said he found he did his best under extreme pressure and a knife hurtling at does fit into that category. But this was a pen, a tiny, insignificant pen. He should be able to overcome this with no problems. Reid closes his eyes and takes a breath focusing on the pen once again and there it was lifting from the table and now he thought he could test his skills a little more and now the pen was slowly turning in midair. Reid smiled at this and soon the pace started picking up and now was spinning at speeds that even fascinated Reid. Until a knock on the door echoed through, it was only five minutes Morgan wouldn't be here just yet, would he? Reid turned to look at the clock, it had been forty-five minutes, Reid's eyes widen. Had he been in that much concentration that he lost track of time? He shook his head and got up to answer the door. Morgan was there with a sorta happy but concerned to why his friend needed to invite him over and have a 'talk' with him.

"Hey man, what's up? You sounded pretty serious on the phone, something wrong?" Morgan walked in eyeing the place to see if anything was out of place but nothing more than the stray book laid around and once he felt like nothing around him was wrong he relaxed a little more before turning towards Reid.

"Nothing's wrong, well I guess you can sort of say that something is wrong but not in the life or death way but the more I might of screwed up with JJ and Prentiss way and I don't really know how to fix it if I did screw up and I felt really alone for once in my life which I find strangely unusual since I have never truly intended to seek out human interaction before and I suppose we could credit that to the large changes in my life but-" Morgan stopped Reid's rambling by grabbing both of his shoulders.

"Reid slow down, what happened exactly?" Morgan asked trying to calm a very frantic Reid.

"Well, JJ and Emily were at a coffee place I normally go to and they just happened to see Damian there and then started to judge him based on the profile we had and I yelled at them, now I think they might not understand since they actually don't know why he is here," Reid explained his situation to Morgan who actually laughed, "What is so funny?"

"Reid, they're your friends, they aren't going to judge you and Damian was never convicted of anything so stop worrying about it okay?" Morgan reassured him which gave Reid some relief but he still had the inkling of regret inside of him.

"Okay but I still feel bad about it," Reid mumbled.

"Well don't," Morgan stated quite firmly.

"Hey, I have to show you something," Reid said, changing the subject.

"What?" Morgan asked genuinely curious as he followed Reid.

Reid concentrated on the pen again, he felt the wave of power surge through him and the pen started to rattle on the table before finally lifting from the table and floating in the air.

Morgan gasped, his eyes mesmerized on the pen as it still floated in the air and slowly started spinning in the air. Morgan slowly swallowed.

"Reid, what is that?" Morgan finally got out.

"I honestly have no clue, all I know is that this hasn't happened in six hundred years which means it's extremely rare," Reid shrugged.

"So it's a good thing?" Morgan asked, still stunned by the display that was before him.

"Yeah, nothing bad is coming out of it," Reid assured him.

"Than this is awesome!" Morgan exclaimed a smile spreading across his face.

"I know right," Reid agreed with him.

"So you've had any of those dreams?" Morgan asked, he knew that this was a unsteady subject but he was concerned for his friend and he knew that this thing wasn't all sugar-coated with cool abilities, this was serious and Reid is in trouble.

"Yeah but I've learnt to ignore them," Reid sighed, he did try to ignore them but everynight they got more graphic, the images felt more real, the tearing of skin, the feeling of flesh beneath his nails, it made him truly sick thinking about it now but in the dream it felt… good, it felt right and it made him sick. All he could ever think about now was that he was becoming the next unSub.

"Reid, you told me one of those dreams, they aren't something you can ignore," Morgan reasoned as Reid looked at the ground as he tried to distant himself from the conversation, "You can't ignore them forever."

"Well I can try because that might be the only way to stop me," Reid kept his head low, not daring to look Morgan in the eyes.

"Stop you from what?" Morgan dared to ask but already feeling like he knew the answer.

"From hurting someone," Reid finally looked up, admitting it for the first time out loud.

JJ walked into the BAU, the thoughts from yesterday afternoon still running through her head. She was worried more than ever now for Reid. Why was he hanging around a possible suspect? A person that could possibly hurt Reid. She couldn't understand how they became friends in the first place.

"Hey, JJ, what's up?" Garcia asked as they past each other.

"Nothing, just thinking," JJ dazed into her thoughts, not truly thinking about the conversation.

"Thinking about what, you seem troubled?" Garcia noticed and assuming her natural motherly concern.

"It's just, Reid is friends with Damian Davis," JJ said.

"You mean as in the last case we worked, Damian Davis, as in our closest suspect who had an alibi?" Garcia's asked.

"Yes," JJ sighed.

"Well okay then," Garcia accepted and that shocked JJ a little.

"Garcia aren't you a little bit concerned?" JJ asked, pressing the issue even further.

"Well Damian didn't do anything wrong and as far as I'm concerned he is just a person that has been hurt and Reid can relate to him, I think we shouldn't judge, if Reid thinks that he's a good person than I trust him," Garcia said, she didn't like to judge people.

"I suppose, I'm just worried about him," JJ let it go, nodding, agreeing with Garcia.

"We all are, honey," Garcia gave her 'I understand' smile before walking off to her little room.

JJ nodded, still thinking about what happened yesterday, it could be what Garcia said but she was just worried and she knew Emily was too. Maybe she'll go see him after work since they weren't working cases until Reid and Morgan come back and Hotch decided they needed time off from cases.

"Hey JJ," Emily greeted, "Still thinking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, Garcia said that it was properly nothing but don't you think it was a bit strange that Damian moved all the way over here?" JJ asked turning towards Emily who was nodding.

"Yeah but maybe it's just nothing and if Reid ever got in trouble I'm pretty sure he would tell us, I think we just need to just trust him on that," Emily said, taking a deep breath and looking over the bullpen.

"But what if –"Emily stopped JJ before she finished her sentence.

"Trust him, I think we overreacted yesterday, we need to trust him and he has Morgan with him, I don't think Morgan would ever let anything happen to Reid and we're his family, family will always be there if they're needed," Emily finished the subject making sure JJ understood what she was trying to say.

"Yeah," JJ nodded but not fully agreeing with it deep inside.

JJ felt a strange feeling run through her body. As clichéd as it sounded, she like someone was watching her. She turned around to find a man standing right outside the BAU doors. He was tall, sandy brown hair and wore what looked like expansive clothes but something was off, it felt like he wasn't meant to be here. He was staring in such concentration at her that when Emily tapped her on the she jumped with pure shock. JJ turned to face Emily but then quickly turned back around, the man was gone but that feeling remained. She felt sick, she felt worried and worst of all she could feel pain and hunger.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked in urgency, worried streaked across her face.

"I just… nothing it doesn't matter," JJ mumbled, still trying to shake the feeling off but unable to.

"Are you sure?" Emily looked straight into JJ's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," JJ nodded to reassure not Emily but herself.

She didn't know what was happening but she knew it was big and that people were going to get hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it wasn't going to be okay. Her friends, her family were going to get hurt and she didn't know how she knew or even why she knew it, she just knew it and all she felt was uselessness. She could warn people but she wouldn't, what would they think? They would ignore it. All she could do was stay there and wait. Useless.

**Thanks for reading! Have a great time guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hate doing this but I truly need to know if people are still reading this because I didn't get man reviews last chapter and I was wondering if people have become disinterested in the storyline, if that's so I won't be focusing on this much anymore, it'll be a 'if I have spare time' project inside of my main one. Please let me know.**

**xxxDrSpencerReidxxx**


	11. The Pack

**I thought since I didn't give you guys a chapter before and because you guys gave me such a wonderful response that I would make this chapter extra long just for you guys! Thank you for all the comments you guys left me, you lifted my spirits! **

**Same old warnings as usual **

**and I don't own Criminal Minds or anything associated with it. **

**Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The winds blew every so softly that night as Reid laid in his bed, although he could not close his eyes, the visions were now becoming more violent and what worried him more was that he called them vision. He looked out to his nightstand, a notepad had shifted places, it once laid closest to him now it was on the other side. He immediately jumped from his bed, fearing coursing through his veins, pumping so hard he could hear his own heartbeat. He had to calm down, he was a werewolf, and he could handle himself. He fell hard to the ground, feeling the weight of a person pin him, causing him to become immobile. He fought with his new found strength to remove this person but found even that wasn't working, this person was stronger, so with pure instinct he let his free hand focus on the pencil he had floated before and it instantly levitate and he swiftly moved his hand with a flick and the pencil was then buried in the neck of the person which gave him the perfect opportunity to act, he dragged his feet up and kicked the person sending her flying into the once tidy bookshelf. Reid quickly got to his feet, growling like a pure animal, the person looked up to him bearing their teeth. It was a woman with curly blonde hair, quite beautiful under different circumstances. That was when he saw her eyes glow a pure crimson. He knew she was one like him but more powerful. She grabbed the pencil from her neck and threw it with perfect speed at him, he swiftly dodged it but only just and it embedded itself into his wall. She lunged at him, digging her claws into his torso, causing him to growl in pain, he threw his head back and then right into hers, she rolled off of him regaining herself but that was when he took his opportunity and jumped on her, struggling to keep her down. A strong hand gripped his throat and raised him from her, the grip was painful, sending wave of panic through his body. Reid started to struggle in midair to find escape but with fail. Soon the world around him was turning dull and soon he broke from that world and into darkness.

The man soon let Reid fall limp to the ground, staring at the young blonde in annoyance, "You knew what powers he possessed and yet you mindlessly ignored my warnings," He growled.

"But you said the last one with his abilities took years to master it," She defended herself.

"But I told you he was advanced, you nearly destroyed all that we have worked for," He raised his hand letting claws grow and with hesitation whipped them across the young blonde's cheeks causing blood to run freely down her cheek, yet she did nothing to defend herself from the attack, she stood there submissive, "Don't fail me again, pick him up and take him to the warehouse, we have work to do."

Reid woke up in chains, he didn't understand what had happened until memories flooded him with incredible speed, the fight the young blonde woman and a choking grip on his throat.

"Well, well about time you woke up," The voice sounded almost childish, female.

Reid's eyes darted everywhere but he couldn't see her, until she was on top of him. It was the young blonde.

"Such a pretty face, I could eat you up," The young blonde smiled before she leaned further in towards his ear, "Literally."

Reid felt extreme discomfort, he didn't know anything that was going on around which only served to deepen his discomfort and uneasiness. He looked around again, trying to find anything that could serve to help him in anyway.

"Aww, don't worry sweetie, we're practically family," The young blonde making a duck face, "Name's Delilah and I know all about you, the new power, you could control everything if you wanted to," She said in awe, seemingly off in her own little world, "But you can't, no you'll serve and we'll become one of the most powerful forces the Supernaturals have ever known."

"What?" Reid didn't understand anything that was going on. Supernaturals? Was there more out there? It was falling down upon him, all of this.

"Don't worry, you're young, you'll understand," Delilah soothed, turning into a caring figure, letting her hand slide down Reid's face.

"I need to go home now," Reid said with a hint of authority but it didn't shake Delilah's position.

"But you're home now, with us and you'll learn that, in time," She said before getting up and leaving him in the darkness of the room again.

Morgan knocked on Reid's door, he was just checking up with him, though he knew Reid told him he was okay which he knew was a total lie. Reid wasn't okay, he was in pain and he wasn't going to abandoned him. When Reid didn't answer the door, Morgan started to worry, Reid didn't say anything to Morgan about going out that day which made Morgan even more worried when he had to use the spare key Reid gave him.

The place was trashed, pieces of papers scattered everywhere, books laid astray on the floor and broken bits of furniture added to the mess. Worst of all was the blood droplets that had formed pools on the floor. He knew his first instincts were to call the team and that he did, he found unconsciously dialing Hotch.

_"Hotchner," Hotch's voice filled Morgan's ear and sent some relief but not enough through his numb body._

"Hotch, it's Morgan, something's wrong," Morgan said his voice drowning in the worry he felt.

_"What is it?" Although you could never truly tell, Hotch's voice turned into an even more serious _tone.

"It's Reid, I can't find him, his place is trashed and there's blood," Morgan looked around for more clues but his eyes couldn't leave the blood on the floor, it made him jump to conclusions he never wanted to think about.

_"We'll be right over," Hotch assured, "And Morgan, he'll be alright."_

"I hope so," Morgan mumbled before hanging up, he closed his eyes and prayed, prayed that his best friend would be alright.

Hotch took a second, Reid was in trouble and the team was already worried enough about him. If anything ever did happen to Reid, it would truly break the team down and he wouldn't have that. Hotch got up from his chair and walked out of his office, Rossi was walking by and looked up to Hotch.

"Don't tell me we have a case," Rossi joked, from the look on Hotch's face it did look like they were going on a terrible case and in a way they were.

"We need to get the team together, Reid's missing," Rossi face paled a little, now understanding and seriousness fully there.

"Of course," Rossi nodded, quickly walking off. Hotch sighed shaking his head.

As the team arrived at Reid's apartment, they all took a moment to obsorb the scene before them. Emily's eyes scanned the floor, before closing her eyes. JJ was trying to avoid the blood on the floor, knowing just as well that is was more than likely Reid's. Rossi tried to keep his composure looking at the room for details and so was Hotch but anyone could see how hard they were trying to cover up the greif they weren't showing.

"My god," JJ mumbled, eyes widen with shock.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Emily walked up to Morgan concerned with him.

"Yeah, we just need to find him," Morgan mumbled back.

"Okay there obviously was a struggle," Rossi started profiling, trying to get the team focused, "Which means they didn't try to drug him."

"It would've been easier though, I mean look at this scene, it looks like it took a hell of a lot of time to take Reid down," Morgan almost felt proud that Reid didn't go down without a fight.

"Yeah," Emily said in amazement, her eyes then locked on the pencil embedded in the wall. She walked over there and put her gloves on, "Look at this," The whole team turned around and looked at the pencil. Eyes widen at it.

"It looks like it's gone in pretty deep," Hotch commented.

"Yeah," Emily grunted as she tried to get it out but failing, "I can't get it out." Morgan walked over.

"Here let me try," Morgan put on gloves and placed his hands on the pencil and grunted as he tried to get the pencil out but failed, "I can't get it out."

"So the person was strong, if we can't the pencil out of the wall," JJ said.

Morgan looked a little bit more closely at the pencil and noticed the blood that laced the top of it just showing, "Guys, there's blood on it."

They all knew what that meant, either Reid successfully managed to hurt the unsub or Reid himself was injured.

"Okay we need a CSI unit out here, see if we can get any prints, anything and see whose blood that is," Hotch avoided saying if it was Reid's blood, trying to hope that they were all wrong at this point, that Reid was alright but he wasn't, he was taken and now it was up to them to find him and hoping Reid can survive.

When they reached the BAU again they headed straight for the conference room, setting up all the evidence. Garcia came rushing in the room, eyes red from the crying but she looked stronger than ever.

"I couldn't trace Reid's cellphone, it must be off," She said, "And I've got the results back from the lab about the blood, some of its Reid's."

The whole team winced at that. Hotch looked back at Garcia, "Some of it?" He asked, since Reid seemed to have wounded the unsub, he had given them a chance to find out who the unsub is.

"Yes and the other belongs to a girl, Delilah Ladris, she went missing seven years ago when she was sixteen, no one has seen her since," Garcia explained handing over the file of Delilah Ladris to Hotch who took it.

"Have you been able to find any trace of her?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"None, it's like she went straight off the grid the moment she disappeared," Garcia felt sorry she wasn't able to give them more, useless that she wasn't able to give them the information they truly needed.

"That's alright baby girl, this helps," Morgan saw the look in Garcia's eyes and reassured her about it.

"Oh and you should know they found a third set of prints on the door knob but they couldn't get a match," Garcia remembered.

"Thanks Garcia,"Hotch nodded to her, she nodded back and then rushed out of the conference room and back to her room.

"Okay so we have two unsubs, Delilah Ladris and a second one who we don't know," Rossi confirmed, letting his thoughts be said out loud, the whole team nodded.

JJ grabbed the photo of a bright, happy, young Delilah Ladris and stuck it up on the evidence board, thinking how could a girl like that do anything wrong, how could that girl kidnapped a person?

The hours went by and they started profiling Delilah Ladris.

"This girl was an A grade student, no juvenile centers, no trouble with anyone, she was generally a happy person, who had high hopes of getting into a good college, there is now way that this girl left her whole life and turned to kidnapping people," JJ sighed looking at a Delilah's photo again, she still couldn't believe that that girl could have done something like this.

"Well it's been seven years maybe, the third set of prints belong to the guy who took her, maybe he brainwashes them," Emily suggested, the whole team nodded.

"So he's kidnapping people brainwashing them and then taking them out to hunt with him," Hotch summed up.

"It's possible," Morgan said, he knew it was bigger than that though. Reid was stronger than any normal person, he would have been able to defend himself from two normal people, no this had to do with werewolves which meant he had to contact Damian somehow but he didn't have Damian's number nor did he even know where Damian lived for that matter. But he had to try and besides Garcia could find out, she was the master at that.

"So that means, that there are other possible victims out there, we need to get more information on the victims thought," Hotch said rubbing his forehead.

"Age and gender don't seem to matter to him, Reid's twenty-seven and Delilah was sixteen when he abducted her, no similarities present only that they were both intelligent, it says the teachers at school want to get Delilah's IQ tested and when she was tested she had an IQ of 154 and she was in AP classes," Emily put together.

"So maybe he enjoys taking down intelligent people, destroying them so they're no greater than him," Rossi determined.

"Yeah maybe," Hotch said, "Alright we need Garcia to search for people who have an IQ higher than 150 who have gone missing and have never been found."

Morgan looked over the evidence board, looking over the crime scene photo, this was planned, that much was clear and now all he needed to do was find out why, was it the alpha. That was more than likely and if so he need to get Garcia to find out where Damian was, otherwise Reid would be in serious trouble.

Morgan walked into Garcia's Den and Garcia immediately spun around, looking eagerly at him.

"Didn't you find anything?" Was the first question that Garcia thought of, well actually the first one was 'Did you find Reid?' but she knew they hadn't yet but she was hopeful.

"Not yet Baby Girl but I promise the moment we do I'll let you know," Morgan gave Garcia a smile that was clearly forced but Garcia accepted it anyway.

"Okay then, what do you need?" Garcia said preparing to go into action.

"I need you to trace Damian Davis's ceelphone, I need to find him to tell him about Reid," Morgan said and automatically Garcia went straight on it. All you could hear in the room was the typing and the deep breathes they were both taking.

"That's weird," Garcia commented, staring at the screen in confusion.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, he was even more worried now.

"I can't find him, anywhere, there is now trace of a cellphone here," Garcia replied looking up to Morgan.

"Thanks Baby Girl," Morgan said to her as he walked out of the room. This was bad, he thought. Either the same man has Damian or Damian has been injured or… there was so many possibilities here but that one lead had just dried up. Now he was left with nothing but this profile and he now put all his faith into that.

Reid was still chained and alone. He had to think. This was properly the alpha, oh god it was the alpha. His heart was now racing and he wasn't able to calm himself. If this was the alpha then god knows what he would do, what he'll make him do. Reid tried pulling on the chains but they seemed unbreakable but that didn't stop him trying, he pulled and pulled until he felt blood run dopwn his arm and even then he didn't stop. He couldn't give up, not now but then realization kicked in and other thoughts invade his confident ones, causing him to doubt that he would ever be found. Damian doesn't know where he is and properly won't know where he is and Morgan… yes Morgan. Morgan will check up on him and see what happened, the team will find him. He'll get out of here. That's all he had to hold onto, was the hope that he'll see Morgan kick down that door and get him out of here. They would save him. The door started to creak open and Reid's eyes flew up, his heart rate had sped up again as the figure slowly closed the door and took agonizingly slow steps towards Reid and kneeled down in front of him. Reid jerked as he felt the person's hot breath on his neck causing his hairs to spike up and send tingles down his spin. This man was well built, his figure dominated Reid's but as Reid learnt in the past few days, the size actually didn't really matter, and it was the power and the strength that would determine someone's fate. But even that didn't build his confidence as he looked at the man. He felt the strength and the power that this man possessed and it was definitely stronger than his own

"Let's start training, shall we?" The person grinned devilishly at Reid, as he grabbed the chains and unlocked them. Reid could feel the power leaking from this person. He was the alpha, "You'll be great."

The man lead Reid out of the dark room and the lights bleared at him as he stepped out of the door and into the brightness. Reid looked at his surroundings, it was a large place, most likely a warehouse but more complex on the inside, it was filled with different rooms that looked newly built. The alpha properly had this just built for his stay here. He saw Delilah standing there along with three males, all identical, triplets. They had sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, all three stood there with confidence radiating from them but when the alpha walked past, he could see them shrinking a bit. He could see now, they were him once, they weren't bad, they were kidnapped just like him and were properly punished if they ever did anything against the alpha. When Reid looked away from them he saw a large cage possible 50x50 meters. His breathing hitched as he was pushed into the cage and one of the triplets walked in, never taking his eyes off Reid.

"Well go on," The Alpha encouraged and the triplet lunged at Reid, knocking the breath right out of Reid. Reid struggled to get out from underneath the werewolf but was pinned and the werewolf raised his fist, landing a painful shot at Reid's jaw. Reid's instincts kicked in again and he knew what to do, he kicked the werewolf off of him and jumped on top of him and landed a few shots on him but that success didn't last and Reid was thrown across the cage. Reid growled spitting out the blood that was in his mouth. The werewolf growled back at him, letting his claws grow. Reid looked worried then, he hadn't yet learnt how to control any transformation and he was no match for one that could. The werewolf swiped a painful nit across Reid's stomach making Reid fall to the ground clenching his stomach as the pain boomed through his whole body, he winced as the werewolf picked him up from the neck and throw him across the cage making Reid hit his head painfully. Reid couldn't regain himself in time before the werewolf went at him again, sitting on top of him and landing successful punches to his face, the world was going black and Reid let it, unable to deny the yearn for freedom from this place any longer and soon the world became black.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you guys next time!**


	12. Controlling

**Hey guys, thank you all for the overwhelming support you all give him! It does help! Thanks for all the reviews and without another minute to spare, here you go!**

**Same warnings as always and please tell me if you like the triplets! I they're might have a bigger role!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or anything associated with it! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Reid's eyes felt extremely heavy as he tried to lift them, he was in the room he was before, chained yet again unfortunately but at least the light was on. Reid tried to lift himself but pain shocked his whole body and he collapsed to the cement floor.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get up sweetie, you took quite a beating," Delilah's voice advised getting up and looking at his wounds, "They'll take a while to heal but they'll heal none the less," She gave him a perky smile.

"Who were they? The triplets?" Reid said, straining himself to get back to a sitting position and succeeding this time.

"Oh them? Well the one in the cage with you was Ethan, the other two are Mason and Lucas don't worry they're nice when they're in the mood to be," Delilah made that sound like reassurance but Reid didn't feel the reassurance.

"How long have you been here?" Reid turned the focus on her, no matter what, werewolf or not, he was still a profiler and he still had to evaluate the situation as such and he could get through to Delilah, he knew he could get through to her.

"Are you profiling me, Doctor Spencer Reid?" Delilah asked slyly her usual wide grin upon her brilliantly light face.

"No," Reid quickly defended himself, "I was just wondering," Delilah considered for a moment, looking at Reid over before walking up and sitting beside Reid.

"I was turned when I was sixteen, seven years ago, I've been with him ever since," Reid could hear the regret and sorrow in Delilah's voice but her face revealed the most, her eyes downcast, her face drawn, she almost looked in flashback, her eyes were so focused.

"You've never seen your parents since then?" Reid asked, hoping to gain more trust from Delilah and hopefully get her away from this place, this life.

"I see them from time to time but I doubt they even are looking for me anymore," Delilah sighed, she was drowning in pain and Reid could understand that more than anything, he had seen so many families and victims go through this that he just didn't understand any of this anymore but somehow then he understood it more than anything else in this world.

"Delilah, trust me when I say this, your parents never ever would've given up on you, I have seen many families with missing children and they never stop thinking about their children, they never stop searching for their children," Reid comforted, giving a small but somehow strong smile to Delilah.

"They do?" Delilah rose with hope, she still thought about her parents every single day and whenever she got the chance, she managed to sneak out and see them, they usually went to a park, a small park, together. The park always seemed familiar to her but she could never understand why that was. Every time her parents went down to that park they always cried, sitting on a park bench, holding each other as they wept in each other's arms.

"I know they do," Reid reassured her as he awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder, she laughed at him when he did that, "What?" Reid asked, confusion with his eyes as he looked at her.

"You are so awkward at this," Delilah laughed at him, lighting the once sad mood and turning it into an easier going one.

"So, I'm being comforting to you and you throw it back in my face, fine," Reid joked, taking his arm back stubbornly and giving her a teasing smile as her mouth formed a big O shape at him, scoffing at Reid.

"You big baby," Delilah shot back pushing him gently, not enough to hurt the already in pain Dr. Reid, but enough to prove her point even more.

"Ow!" Reid overreacted towards the push, making it worse than it seemed and that was why she gave him the 'See' look, raising her eyebrow.

"You just made my point, just a big old baby," Delilah teased Reid, enjoying the first time in a long time where she has actually felt happy, free to be herself without worry or fear lingering on her shoulder. She felt like Reid was the first good person to come into her life, like he was the first person she has ever trusted with her life. She felt like she knew him.

"I am not old!" Reid looked at her in shock, "I'm only four years older than you!"

"Yeah, old," Delilah simply said which only seemed to further agitate the flustered Reid, who was forming red on his cheeks.

"Am not," Reid mumbled under his breath, then became silent, thinking and gathering his thoughts, "Why don't you leave? The alpha, this place, you would be so much more happier if you did," Reid asked, now looking, digging for more information, maybe even a way out of there.

"You don't understand, you make an oath to the alpha, you are then forever loyal, forever bound to the alpha, if in any way you go against your alpha it would be like trying to cut out your own kidney with a pen and then afterwards sticking that pen in your brain, it is impossible for a werewolf, loyal to their alpha, to do that to their alpha," Delilah explained to Reid and then that was when his brain started ticking, forming a plan from that information.

"What if I do it, I mean I haven't taken any sort of oath towards the alpha, so if I do it then I should feel anything like… having a pen cut out my kidney and then stab it in my brain," Reid asked, bouncing his idea off onto Delilah, who then looked hopeful for a minute but than that soon faded when another thought went through her mind.

"You wouldn't be strong enough, even with that freaky ability of yours, you wouldn't be able to take him without any sort of training but even than he's an alpha, he has triple the strength of any normal werewolf," Delilah said, trying to get Reid to see the many odds weighing against him and his plan.

"Well I do have an advantage, my ability, I can use that against him and you can train me," Reid reasoned with her, pointing out that he did have some advantages towards the alpha, more than he knew.

"Actually, I might have someone, well a few people who might be better at training you then I might be," Delilah gave in, letting her old smile creep upon her face.

"You seriously think that he can take on the alpha?" All three werewolves said in time, each staring at Reid, looking him over with disbelieving eyes.

"Come on you all know what he can do and you got to admit Ethan, he did survive a lot long than you wagered on," Delilah argued for Reid, Reid looked accusingly at Delilah as she said that.

"You guys wagered on me!" Reid said in almost betrayal as he looked at all four of them. The triplets looked amused by this but two of them looked a little disappointment.

"Yeah, I won the bet," The one on the far left spoke out in glee.

"Yeah, Mason, we know," The middle one said, he could only be Lucas as the one on the far right was Ethan. He could now tell them apart by the mini differences of each other's features. Ethan had a small scar on his left hand, many from before he became a werewolf because from what he knew all the wounds he got healed almost instantly after getting them. Lucas had a tattoo on right side of his neck, it was pentagram filled with different symbols. Reid knew that pentagrams were symbols of protection besides what other people believe that they are symbols for summoning and evil. Mason had a slimmer body build, he wasn't as fit compared to his brothers, who had strong Morgan like builds.

"What? I like rubbing it in," Mason shimmered with too much pride for a simple bet but then Reid thought they properly haven't seen much of the outside world and occupied themselves with whatever they could to keep them from going completely insane.

"As we know, it's all you talked about for the last couple of hours," Ethan sighed, rubbing his head in complete exhaustion from his brother's immaturity.

"Oh children stop bickering," Delilah said playfully, "Will you help us? You know you want to get out of this, you know you don't want to be with him anymore."

"Fine but we have to do it while the alpha is out otherwise he'll know what we're doing and you know how he is when he's angry," Ethan warned her, looking at Reid again, doubt in his eyes where clear. Ethan seemed like the older brother in the three, he was stern and more careful then the other two. Lucas the middle one, was responsible but didn't carry much weight on his shoulders, he was mature but not too mature and Mason was playful carefree as if he was still a child. But all together they seemed close knit, they would do anything for each other, they would protect each other with their lives. That was why Ethan was careful with all this hope he was putting on Reid, he was putting his brothers on the line and would certainly blame Reid with a thought if anything happened because of this plan.

"Yeah I know," Delilah mumbled, memories flooding her mind but she quickly shook them off and got back on focus, "So when should we begin?" She asked with a playful look in her eyes.

"Okay, when fighting a werewolf you can't let your emotions get in the way, you do that then you let go of the animal, that happens all logic leaves and you have less chance of surviving," Ethan said with an almost drill sergeant ring to it. It almost reminded him of Hotch. Reid was back in that cage, Delilah, Mason and Lucas weren't around, Ethan agreed with Reid to do private sessions, and it would give him more focus.

"Okay," Reid repeated him, trying to focus on that but not understanding how he would be able to work that out.

"It's one thing to say that, it's another to do it," Reid looked straight at Ethan before receiving a punch in the stomach. Reid gasped in pure shock, looking wildly at Ethan.

"What the hell was that for?" Reid growled at Ethan, glaring endlessly at Ethan who just gave him a blank stare.

"That's exactly what a mean, your eyes, they changed, you lost control, you can't do that while you're fighting the alpha, you do that and you die," Ethan said, his eyes directed straight into Reid's both challenging each other to say another word. When Reid broke the stare Ethan continued, "You need to think about your purest emotion, think about your family, your friends, let them pull you back, you master that and you can bet the alpha, the alpha has no one, no one that gives about him, you do, think about that."

Reid received another hit, right in the same spot he had just been hit before. Reid felt the overpowering emotions of rage wreck his body, the wolf growling within him, he thought about his family his friends but it wasn't strong enough he let them go and the wolf returned and he lost.

"You didn't think did you?" Ethan circled Reid, looking at him, seeing the animal come out of Reid.

"It's hard," Reid growled underneath his breath, looking at the ground in pure frustration.

"I don't know! How do you think I manage to maintain control, I know how it feels and now you have to learn it," Ethan said before giving Reid another punch in the stomach.

Reid didn't know how many punches he received before Delilah walked in and stopped Ethan, "Don't you think that's enough?"

"Hey, this was your plan, my brothers lives are on the line, are being trusted on him, we'll stop when he learns how to control it and we haven't done that yet," Ethan battered off Delilah's attempt to stop him and gave Reid another hit. Reid felt pain burst through his stomach but this time pulled in his family, his friends. His Mum, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, Garcia, all of them flashed through his mind. They all pulled him back to his human state, not letting the animal control him anymore. He wasn't just doing this for himself or Delilah he was also doing this because of three brothers who had their childhood robbed from them, he wasn't just doing this for his own family but for Delilah's and the brothers.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Ethan even let a small smile tug his face, and Delilah looked overwhelmed, hope finally radiating from her and they actually felt the sun on the other side of this gloomy night.

**Thank you all for reading and please take the time to review! As you know I love you all!**

**So I have a few twists install which I think will all surprise you, well maybe some of you! haha!**

**oh and by the way do you reckon the names go well for the triplets? I tried to make them sound like a set but didn't want them to sound too similar so that they sound the same. Okay well enough of wasting your time with my constant rambling, see you all soon! Love you! **


	13. Bloody and Beaten

**So you guys are lucky, here's another chapter so I hope you do enjoy.**

**Same old warnings as usual**

**and I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**I do hope you enjoy!**

"We have nothing, Delilah hasn't been seen since she was sixteen, the fingerprints are bringing up nothing, we have nothing," Morgan growled, "Damn it!" Morgan slammed his fist down upon the round table, making Garcia jump in fright.

"Morgan! Calm down," Hotch said in a steady voice, he knew Morgan was going through more than the rest of the team, he held Reid's bleeding body and now it was worse, the unknowing, the uncertainty on whether Reid was okay, whether he was hurt. It was all messing with their heads, even if most didn't show it, it was messing with them all and he knew if Strauss thought for a second that this team couldn't handle this case, she would immediately pull them and reassign someone else on the job without a second thought. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing while one of his team members, one of his responsibilities was out there, in pain and needing them. He wasn't going to let that happen, no they were going to be there for Reid just like the many times Reid had been there for them, each and every one of them.

"Calm down?" Morgan repeated to Hotch, "Calm down, Hotch? I was supposed to protect him hotch and now he's in trouble, how the hell am I supposed to calm down?"

"Morgan, if Strauss thinks for a second that we can't handle this case, it'll be reassigned, now if you want to help Reid I suggest you calm down and gather yourself together otherwise we may never find Reid," Hotch held his gaze at Morgan, Morgan sighed, biting his lip, trying to bottle up the many emotions of rage pumping through him. Morgan got up and walked out of the conference room.

"Is Morgan going to be okay?" Garcia let the stray tears fall down her cheeks as she let the words come out quietly, as if speaking too loud would cause an earthquake of some kind.

"He'll be fine, we just need to find Reid," Rossi told Garcia but almost trying to say to himself that it'll be okay, that they'll find Reid but he couldn't hush the small whisper that was saying nothing will ever be the same again and for some reason he was still allowing that voice to sink in.

Morgan barged into the men's room, his breathing was heavy and all he could think about was Reid. Reid was in this mess and they were doing jack about it. Damian wasn't freaking answering his phone, he even got Garcia keeping a continuous radar on Damian's phone but nothing not a trace, not a glimpse of him being on this freaking earth.

Morgan turned on the tap, letting the sound of the running water sooth into his ears before placing his hand, cupping the water and splashing it on his face. Morgan stood there for as well, just hanging his head in utter defeat, he couldn't take much more of this, all of it, werewolves, freaky abilities, the alpha, it was something he shouldn't, and Reid shouldn't have to deal with this. It was something they shouldn't even be knowing, caring about let alone be living through. This should be another person's problem, not theirs. Morgan felt himself breaking down on the inside. He didn't know what to do. Nothing was right, nothing was fair and now the world was taking it out on Reid. Why it didn't happen to him was the thought that kept running through his mind. Morgan was right there next to him out there, standing right there, why didn't the alpha take him? Why wasn't it him? And then he thought that maybe this would all be so much easier if he told the team then it might not be so hard, they might be able to figure out where Reid was but that was only because it would make it easier on himself and Morgan knew it. Telling them would endanger them all even more and he knew Damian's word echoed through his head.

_"__What about my team, they need to…" Morgan was quickly interrupted._

_"__No!" Damian's eyes widen, he almost looked frighten, "No they can't know, it's already dangerous that you know, if word gets out about us then… then something could happen."_

_"__What are you afraid of?" Morgan asked, he could see the hidden fear in the man's eyes that was now retracted and he seemed emotionless again._

Damian knew something, something could happen if Morgan told everyone about werewolves and Morgan didn't want to endanger Reid but what could seriously happen if Morgan told his team, would could be the worse outcome, they don't believe him, they send him into a psych ward, okay that one was a little bit frightening to Morgan but Reid could most defiantly support him on that and show them if they thought Reid was crazy too. No, he was going to have to tell them at some point but he didn't know where that point would be, where that line between friendship and trust would be accepted.

A knock on the door disrupted the train of thought Morgan was in and Hotch stepped in.

"I think we have something," Hotch said to Morgan and he could literally see the hope raise within Morgan and quickly Morgan grabbed a paper towel and whipped his face down and quickly rushed out of the men's room after Hotch.

As soon as Morgan was in the conference room he saw JJ standing up, looking riddled with guilt that was obvious, Emily, Rossi, Garcia were all sitting around the round table and Morgan's eyes laid upon the empty chair that was supposed to be where Reid sat. Morgan pulled his eyes away and focused on the problem at hand.

"What do we have?" Morgan asked taking a sit but leaving the spare one free, as if just waiting for Reid to walk on in and take a sit right next to him.

"I didn't know what I saw," JJ started, her was shaking as she did so, "Who I saw," JJ corrected herself. Morgan's eyes widen at her.

"What are you talking about, JJ?" Morgan pressured, his eyes glaring at JJ, accusing her like she had committed a hideous crime and in which, in Morgan's mind she had.

"I saw someone, watching us outside the doors of the bullpen, I didn't know at first but I think it might be the third set of prints," JJ got out, looking at everyone's accusing eyes but she avoided Morgan's, knowing the look she would be giving him if she dared to look at him straight in the face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hotch asked, knowing that this information could've helped them out earlier and that could've saved Reid earlier.

"I don't know, I didn't think, I just thought it was nothing," JJ tried to explain herself, desperation was clear in her voice but Morgan wasn't going to let that fool him, he wasn't going to let that mellow his anger out anyway.

"You didn't think about Reid?" Morgan growled out to JJ, who instantly looked down in shame.

"Morgan," Hotch warned and Morgan retracted himself, but still not letting his eyes show any sign of sadness for JJ.

"JJ, do you think you can give a good enough description to a sketch artist?" Rossi asked, changing the subject for JJ's sake.

"Yeah, I think so," JJ nodded and Rossi got up to lead JJ out of the room and take for to a sketch arist.

"Keep working," Hotch said, walking out of the conference room leaving Emily and Morgan alone. Emily looked at Morgan, waiting for him to speak before finally giving in, seeing as though he wasn't going to.

"Okay, I'll be the one to say this, don't you think you were a little bit harsh on her," Emily said, looking straight at Morgan for any response. Morgan turned his chair around to face Emily, he was clearly still angry at JJ, hell he looked like he was angry at the whole world.

"Well, I was right," Morgan mumbled, still defending his actions against JJ.

"And I agree with you, JJ should have come and talked to us as soon as this case with Reid was here but come on Morgan, we've all made mistakes," Emily said, trying to not pick any sides in this and trying to get Morgan to see why JJ did what she did.

"Well, she's made one too many of those towards Reid," Morgan said, instantly getting Emily's attention.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, curious and a little bit confused about what Morgan had just said. JJ had always been a good friend towards Reid.

"Come on, Emily, the Hankel case, his drug problem that we all knew about, everything, she was supposed to be there for him when that happened, when they spilt up and he know has this constant battle, that case never leaves him ever and now this one. This one might just be the same, it might never leave him, Emily, and I can't stop thinking about that, I can never stop," Morgan admitted, he knew that this wasn't purely about JJ but about the fact that this was just another burden upon Reid, another issue in his life that he knows will never leave him and he couldn't help but lash out about it.

"I understand but JJ is helping us out, she's helping us save Reid, just keep that in mind," Emily advised and Morgan nodded, thinking about what Emily had just said and that's what he did, he held onto that thought. Thinking about how this was another step closer to finding Reid, another step closer to having Pretty Boy back.

"Morgan!" Garcia came running in, Morgan spun around and looked at a frantic Garcia.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked quickly walking straight up to her, Emily was watching with eagerness, eagerness of seeing if Garcia had find something, anything.

"I found it, Damian's phone, it turned on," Garcia said quickly, looking at Morgan with a glimmer of pride on her face from finally have done something that has actually found out something.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked, wanting to know where this bastard had been all this time while Reid was out with the alpha.

"He's just outside in the parking lot," Garcia replied, Morgan looked confused but then rushed out of the conference room, Emily walked out of the conference room looking quite confused as did Hotch who was standing outside the door but then they soon followed. Rossi looked up from where he and JJ were sitting.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked Hotch, looking as confused as the rest of them.

"I don't know," Hotch said, quickly following Morgan to the elevator and down to the parking lot, followed by Emily.

Morgan raced out of the building to find a trembling body laying out on the ground, Morgan rushed over to find Damian. His stomach was lashed open, his face was bruised and battered and his left arm had a long gash from his forearm and up. His whole body was scattered with tiny claw marks and his legs looked beyond a mess, his thighs had two long savage cuts right to his hip and his calves had an arrangement of medium sized cuts.

"Oh my god," Emily gasped at the sight quickly turning away to regain her composure. Hotch quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"Damian, what the hell happened?" Morgan asked, staring at Damian's eyes as they slowly looked close to closing at any moment, "Hey, hey stay with me man, what happened."

"He's here… the alp-" Damian stopped mid-sentence, coughing shook him violently, blood splattered everywhere, leaving tiny droplets of blood on Morgan's face.

"No, no Damian, don't do this, man do you know where Reid is?" Morgan asked, looking desperately at Damian but before Damian could reply the medics came rushing over pushing Morgan away from Damian.

"Sir, I need you to step back," The medic said, lightly pushing Morgan away so that the medics could work on Damian.

"But-" Morgan protested, but was then pulled back by Hotch, "Damn it."

"Morgan does Damian know something?" Hotch asked, looking at Morgan with intense eyes.

"I had him go into something, he was looking around but then his phone was turned off and I couldn't contact him until then his phone just turned on," Morgan partly lied but it was true, Damian was searching for something and Morgan had only just managed to get in contact with him.

"So are you saying he might know something and that is the reason he has gotten hurt?" Emily then asked, looking over the medics and then back to Morgan.

"Yeah most likely," Morgan sighed, rubbing his forehead before looking at Damian. If Damian knew something about where Reid was, or what was happening to him.

"Are you coming, sir?" One of the medics asked Morgan, Morgan paused for a moment, not knowing quiet what to say before nodding his head.

"I'll go with him and see when he wakes up and see if he knows anything," Morgan said and Hotch nodded his head and Morgan raced into the back of the ambulance. He had to know what Damian knew, he had to find Reid.

**I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for both reading and reviewing!**

**Bye!**


	14. Final Fight

**Hey my lovelies, here is an extra long chapter update that I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds and the same warnings as per usual. **

**Thanks to Dragonflm61, Mutilated Pancake, La Rata and all the Guest reviewers who reviewed last time! It means the world to me when you do!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Morgan had been pacing back and forth for hours, not knowing anything at all. He hadn't truly known Damian but Reid would always talk about him and if Reid would consider this guy a friend then Morgan knows that Damian must be good. But of course that wasn't the main thought on his mind, it was whether Damian knew something and that something was the key to finding. Morgan stopped when he saw the doctor walk out, the doctor he knew for a fact was treating Damian.

"How is he?" Morgan asked immediately, not wasting anytime.

"I am only permitted to give this information to the next of kin," The doctor advised Morgan, which only served to infuriate Morgan even more.

"He has no family, the only family member left alive is in a mental home, and as an FBI agent on a case, looking for a kidnapped agent, I advise you to give me his condition," Morgan bit out harshly, although the doctor didn't react, he properly has dealt with many pissed off people in his time but Morgan wasn't any normal person, he was an FBI agent with a serious temper at the moment.

"As I have said, I am only supposed to give this information to the next of kin," The doctor before being interrupted by Morgan.

"I-" But before Morgan could finish what he was about to say the doctor interrupted him this time.

"But before Damian slipped unconscious, he said to give an Agent Derek Morgan all his information so I'll let this slide, Damian went into cardiac arrest and we barely managed to revive him, he is aon life support at the moment and we are giving him blood transfusions at the moment, he has slipped into a coma and we can't predict when he will wake up," The doctor said, remorse and almost guilt in his voice seeing the reaction Morgan had with this information.

"Damn it," Morgan sighed, rubbing his forehead in pure exhaustion.

"But Damian gave us this in the ambulance," The doctor fished through his pocket and grabbed out a blood stained piece of paper, "He said it'll help with the investigation."

Morgan grabbed the letter, mumbling a thanks not really to the doctor but more to Damian, Morgan unfolded the piece of paper to find a sequence of dots in a line. Morgan scrunched his face in confusion, not understanding the importance of this or even what this is. Morgan refolded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Hey doc, you keep me updated right?" Morgan turned back to the doctor, who nodded in response.

"Of course, if anything happens we will contact you immediately," The doctor then turned and walked away and Morgan rushed out of the hospital and into the SUV, dialing Hotch as he did so.

"Hey Hotch, I've got something," Morgan said, then hanging up the phone and speeding off to the BAU.

As soon as Morgan walked into the BAU and straight into the conference room all eyes were on him. Hotch was the first to speak up.

"What did you find?" Morgan unfolded the piece of paper and placed it on the round table. All eyes looked confused as they stared at it, "What is that?" Hotch asked the question that was all on their minds.

"I honestly don't know, a code maybe but I bet if we figure it out then we may be able to find Reid," Morgan said, still staring at the piece of paper, hoping that if he stared at it long enough then maybe the answer will just pop into his mind but that would just be too good to be true, nothing in this world was ever that easy.

"We got a match from that sketch," Rossi said, making Morgan draw his eyes away from the piece of paper, "His name is Sean Harvard, he went missing over 30 years ago, since then there have been a string of sightings of him but no one has ever been able to see him but he confirmed that since he went missing there had been a reports of missing teenagers following from where he was abducted."

"Abducted?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, "I thought this son of a bitch was doing this?"

"We believe he is but he was like the others who were taken, he was 13 when he went missing that makes him 43 now," Hotch then said, making Morgan think for a moment.

"We think that this has been going on for a while, it's like a cult, and they abduct young teenagers and young adults, brainwash them and then when the leader dies then the next one in line steps up, this has been going on for a while, we have teenagers and young adult kidnappings dating back to the 1800s and those have been the ones that have been recorded," Emily said grimly, disgust written upon her face.

"God," Morgan mumbled, slowly letting all of this sink in, none of these people, werewolves whatever the hell they were, wanted this, none of them asked for this, it was forced upon on them, just like it was forced upon Reid and god knows how they were being brainwashed.

"Hey, so I did some more research into this Sean guy and nothing- hey," Garcia walked over to the blood stained piece of paper and picked it up looking at it.

"Do you know what it is?" JJ spoke up for the first time and Morgan resisted the urge to glare, listening to what Emily had said to him.

"Yeah, it's called Braille, it's a way blind people can read stuff, see this first one is an A and this one is a C and this is a dash and then you got a G and a I," Garcia explained, writing the translation on a separate piece of paper. Morgan looked up at her in amazement and amusement.

"Thank you, Reid," Morgan joked, getting everyone to grin at this, lighting the mood.

"Oh shush," Garcia gave a little hit to Morgan.

"How did you know this?" Rossi asked.

"I know someone who is blind, so yeah," Garcia shrugged off, everyone in the room seemed a little bit happier now, since they actually had a lead.

"But this doesn't make sense, AC-GI," Notch turned back the room into a more serious mode, making everyone straighten up. Garcia stared harder and her face lit up.

"Oh, I know, there are also numbers for these things so you simply change them, that makes the A a one, the C a three, the G a seven and the I a nine," Garcia announced happily.

"I know what these are," Morgan stated, Emily looked at him.

"What?" Emily asked him.

"These are coordinates, we know were Reid is," Morgan rushed to a map, everyone in the room held their collective breathes as Morgan pinned down Reid's location, "I know where he is," They all geared up and rushed out of the conference room following Morgan.

"Emily, Rossi, you go with Morgan, JJ and I'll be right behind you," Hotch yelled as they all rushed out of the room.

**At the Warehouse**

"Spencer, are you sure you are ready?" Delilah asked in complete worry, her voice gave away her façade of no emotion as she looked straight at Spencer.

"Yeah, Ethan said I was ready, we have been training nonstop since the alpha's been gone and I have been advancing in my ability, it's now or never, you know that," Spencer told Delilah, looking straight back into her eyes, for a few moments they paused, not sure whether they both knew what was going to happen next but out of pure instinct their lips met and they were soon consuming each other. Not wanting to let each other go as all of their hands were wrapping around each other's waist, travelling up and down, searching for each other but already having each other.

"The alpha doesn't come back for a while, we still have time," Delilah breathed heavily, trying to find their way back into Delilah's room, hands roaming around for walls and doors.

"Really? Good," Spencer mumbled as they finally found Delilah's room. Falling onto the bed, the consumed each other nibbling on each other's ears and lips until they each drew blood, not even flinching as they did. Delilah's hands crept around Reid's shirt and lifted it off, and she lowered herself, nibbling at Reid's chest as he caressed her body and removed her top. Reid lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, she grinned at him and he returned before their lips met yet again, tongues dancing with each other and they soon sunk into each other, devouring both with passion.

Reid woke up with the feeling like nothing in the world mattered and that he had no worries, as he found Delilah's arms wrapped around his body. It was truly wonderful for him to find something good in this nightmare and it was a sure better kidnapping then he had previously experienced before. He knew the alpha would be here soon and he knew he had to be ready. He was never one to start a fight or even to fight in the first place but he knew he was different now and he knew that this had to be done. Reid slowly removed Delilah's hands from around him and got up, putting on his shirt and pants and walking out, carefully closing the door, honestly he felt like a jerk and really disgusted doing that but hey it wasn't like he was going off and never seeing her again, at least he hoped he would see her again. He truly did hope he would see her again. She was truly amazing, strong and despite everything, she still had her personality intact after all these years of being here. Normally people under this sort of treatment, being kidnapped and brainwashed wouldn't have that anymore, they would almost be robotic, but these people, even Ethan, still had remains of their old life with them. Reid stepped out of the room and there he was, the alpha, despite the place they were in, he wore expensive clothing as if he were meant to be in a mansion instead of a warehouse. He was talking to someone, someone he couldn't see, his face was hidden behind a hood, how clichéd, Reid thought to himself, but still defiantly concerning, defiantly. As the conversation proceeded, Reid heard bits and pieces, the one thing he hadn't been able to get the hang on was his super hearing and now more than ever he was regretting that he wasn't able to get the hang of it. The one word that concerned him was Damian and then the word that followed, dead. Reid held back the urge to growl, one of the things Ethan taught him, control, which now he understood why. No, Reid had to wait before attacking the alpha, he couldn't take on another possible werewolf at the same time. As soon as the other figure left, he prepared himself but that was when Mason walked up behind him.

"Thanks," Mason mouthed before putting a hand on Reid's shoulder, Reid nodded and then Mason walked back into his room, leaving it up to Reid. Reid took a steady breath before walking out to the alpha. This room was scattered with pipes and wires, still under construction and Reid didn't want to know what for.

"Hello, Spencer," Reid stopped right in front of the alpha, not letting the overwhelming fear show at that moment, "My, my, you have changed since I've left, has Ethan been training you?"

Reid didn't answer, only letting his eyes turned into an icy stare but controlling his emotions as all he felt was the overwhelming feeling of anger. This was the guy who had made all their lives misery and now he was going to pay for that.

"Not that talkative, now that has defiantly changed, from what I got you could never shut that mouth of yours even when it was better for it to be shut," The alpha said turning to Reid and sizing him up, knowing what was going to happen, "I guess there is no point in wasting time now is there?" Reid knew exactly what was coming next and grabbed the fist that was meant to collided with his face, another thing Ethan taught him, always be able to predict what your opponents next move is and Ethan taught him all of the alphas moves and tricks while fighting. Reid then twisted that arm and threw the alpha across the room, "I think Ethan taught you well but you can't beat me, I am an alpha after all."

"That may be but you're not my alpha," Reid stated, lunged for the alpha. The fists they each traded and the kicks were all painful, for the both of them. The alpha wrapped his hand around Reid's throat in a painful grip, squeezing the air right out of Reid's lungs. Reid lifted his hand up, levitating a chair and colliding it with the alpha's head, sending him tumbling to the floor and giving Reid the chance to breath in the sir he so desperately needed. The alpha coughed up the blood and wiped it from his mouth.

"You… defiantly have been training… but I doubt you have predicted your friends showing up," As soon as the alpha said that Hotch and Emily kicked down the doors to the warehouse guns raised in all directions and at that the alpha raced over, the guns that both Emily and Hotch fired were useless, they weren't even slowing the alpha down and soon enough the alpha was behind Hotch with his claws placed dangerously on Hotch's throat, threatening to rip his throat open, "Now Emily dear, please shut those doors and put that gun down, trust me, it'll be of no use," Emily placed the gun down and carefully walked to the doors and closed them.

"Let them go," Reid said in a steady voice, almost emotionless.

"Now why would I do that? You threaten me and you need to learn your place, I knew I shouldn't have left you here with the rest, you were new hope, of course they would rebel but I never thought Ethan would step out of line, he was always too watchful of his brothers safety but I guess you were convincing," The alpha smiled at Reid, still at the ready to rip Hotch's throat open.

"Please, Sean, we can sort this out, no one has to die," Emily tried to negotiate but the alpha... Sean laughed in response.

"They don't know, do they, Spencer? Can't say I'm surprised," Sean said to Reid, but as Sean continued to ramble and mock, Reid hand was slowly turning, the screw above that connected the pipes together rattled slightly and fell to the ground with a ting. Reid waited to see if Sean had noticed but it seems he was still too absorbed with his own personal gloating to even register it and Reid continued the process. Reid looked directly at Hotch, giving a slight nod and when Reid turned that final screw Hotch ducked, and the alpha was sent flying and Reid took this moment, this pure moment as his chance. His body ached, he had cuts and bruises that riddled his body and he was sure that he had a broken rib and a fractured wrist. Reid used his one good hand and raised an abandoned pipe. He didn't noticed the wide eyes that Hotch and Emily gave him and the shock that riddled them both. Reid flicked his hand and when Sean was slowly getting up the pipe struck him in the stomach and pinned him to a wall, Sean struggled to get the pipe out, slowly as blood ran from his mouth and nose. Reid walked up to him, not even a sign of guilt was within Reid's eyes as Sean looked at him.

"You're… n-no better than m-me," Sean laughed that was when Reid growled and grabbed a stray wire and wrapped it around Sean's neck and pulled with his strength. A sickening crunch filled the room as Sean's head dropped to the floor with a crack and rolled slightly before coming to a stop. Reid stared at the head before turning around, he felt waves, floods of power surging through him. He didn't know whether this was good or not by, his eyes turned a crimson but then went to a darker almost black colour before changing back. Emily and Hotch were there staring at him with shock written on them, they felt their hearts racing, Reid heard their hearts racing. They had never seen Reid like this nor had they seen him decapitate a person with a piece of wire. Their eyes filled with worry but also fear as Reid walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked them but it took both of them a while to get what Reid had said, as their eyes trailed to the decapitated head and its body.

"Y-yeah, Reid what- are you alright?" Emily stammered out helping Hotch up from the ground.

"Yeah, I am," Reid said casually, which only caused Emily and Hotch more concern.

"Reid, you just decapitated a person," Hotch eased to Reid, as if talking to some crazy person or a child.

"Yeah, I know but trust me, that was the only I knew that he would be dead," Reid explained but not really putting Emily and Hotch at ease but they decided maybe now wasn't the time to confront Reid about this. A shuffling noise came from behind them and quickly Hotch and Emily reached for their guns and spun around. Delilah, Ethan, Lucas and Mason walked out, all looked happy, and relieved, a mixed set of emotions on all of their faces. They both lowered their guns slightly, not completely though.

"Guys, it's alright," Reid reassured but they hesitated before lowering their guns. Hotch talked into his radio, saying it was clear to come in and soon enough Morgan, Rossi and JJ burst into the room. Morgan ran straight over to Reid and grabbed him into a big bear hug.

"Reid, don't ever do that again," Morgan expressed tightening his gripped on Reid before letting go.

"Yeah, trust me, I won't," Reid laughed at Morgan before Rossi came up to him and grabbed him in a hug, which almost shocked Reid. JJ stood there quietly not knowing quite what to do but Reid went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," JJ sobbed into Reid and Reid shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself, JJ," Reid told her tightening the hug before letting her go and Hotch walked up to him and then Emily, both hugging him in pure relief and happiness. Then Ethan walked up to him then Lucas and Mason.

"Thanks, I never thought it but you did it," Ethan said with his usually voice, Reid nodded at him with a smile but was then extended a hand, "I don't really do hugs," Ethan smiled and Reid accepted the hand and then Lucas came up.

"Yeah man, thanks, I of course knew you could do it," Lucas smiled before Mason pushed him.

"No you didn't!" Mason smiled, before Lucas gave him an annoyed look.

"Thank you, Lucas," Reid said anyway before he was pulled into a hug by Mason.

Delilah then walked up to Reid, "Yeah, thanks," She smiled before they both, didn't hug but kissed. Leaving the team with wide eyes and pure surprise on their faces, which made Reid smile.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Morgan said as they all walked out, leaving this place for a final time.

**Do not worry, that is not the ending! There still is more coming, like why was the coordinates in Braille? And what about Damian and what has happened to Reid but I think that one is obvious! Haha!**


	15. Hiding the Truth

**I'm sorry to say this but chapters ill be shorter because of school returning and I won't have lots of time to work on this piece but I will try to give you guys regular updates but I can't promise that.**

**Thanks to SugarPlumDamon, Mutilated Pancake, TheMysteriousGeek2345 and our guest reviewers. Your reviews are fantastic and mean the world to me! Keep it up!**

**The same old warnings and I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy!**

As they arrived in the hospital, against the arranged protests of Reid, Delilah, Ethan, Lucas and Mason, it was procedure and they grumbled every time those words were repeated to them. Hotch and Emily were given a quick check over before being released into the waiting room, where Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Rossi were waiting.

"Have you guys heard anything about Reid and the others?" JJ immediately asked them, not waiting a second more without this information.

"Just bits and pieces but overall it was good, nothing is majorly wrong with any of them," Emily reassured not only JJ but all of the anxious people within that waiting room.

"Majorly wrong, those kids have been there for years, how could anyone be alright after that?" JJ half mumbled to herself mostly, thinking about what those kids must have gone through while there.

"What did you get on the triplets, Garcia?" Rossi turned to Garcia, who was unusually silent and didn't respond to Rossi, which caused everyone to have a worried look on their faces, "Garcia?" Rossi repeated and her head snapped up looking a little stunned.

"What? Oh yes um they were originally from Los Angeles, very happy life before they went missing when they were 13," Garcia wasn't her usual self, no one would be their usual self under these circumstances but this wasn't Garcia, they have Reid, they said four kids and made that son of a bitch pay for what he had done, Garcia wouldn't normally be like this.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?" Morgan asked her, waling over to her so that they were face to face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Garcia told a very unconvinced Morgan, "Morgan, I'm fine, I just need to know my Junior G-Man's okay," Garcia gave him a smile and Morgan nodded but he wasn't going to let this slide.

"Morgan, can I talk to you in private?" Hotch took this opportunity to get Morgan alone and find out everything that was going on because he knew within the time since Reid's attack in the forest had something had happen between Morgan and Reid and everything that happened out there and what he had just seen with his own two eyes, he knew something wasn't right, it was far from right, this was verging on insanity and he was going to get answers.

Morgan eyed Hotch for a second, worry coursing through his body as he had a pretty good idea of what Hotch wanted to talk about, "Yeah sure," Morgan nodded and Hotch led him out of earshot from the others.

"Tell me everything you know," Hotch demanded, feeling angry that he was in the dark about this whole situation, still trying not to think about what he had seen in that warehouse.

Morgan looked at Hotch, hoping he wasn't giving away anything away but that was incredibly hard facing an experienced profiler, "Nothing, I know as much as you do," Morgan couldn't believe it, he had lied to his superior officer, he felt wrong, he felt completely guilty but he kept telling himself that it was for Reid.

"Morgan, don't lie to me," Hotch warned him with a deadly voice, a voice even Morgan thought he would never hear and it truly frightened him, "Me and Prentiss saw what Reid did in that warehouse and I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

Morgan sighed, torn between the fact that this could change everything, maybe even put Reid even in more danger, which was the last thing he would ever what to do and reality and the reality was Hotch and Emily both know what they saw and they needed the full answer and now so did the rest of the team, "I think this is something Reid needs to tell you and besides if I told you I would be betraying Reid's trust and I can't do that, not now, not ever."

Hotch nodded to Morgan, understanding his situation and crisis. Reid would have to be the one explaining everything now.

As they waited for news, sitting anxiously and without even talking, thoughts of the too fresh memories of Reid in trouble and in pain were swirling through their minds, not stopping. A female doctor then walked in, behind her were Reid, Delilah, Ethan, Lucas and Mason, all playfully smiling and talking to each other. All of the team looked at this interaction, they had never seen Reid act this way towards other people, only to them. Of course they knew it was from the time they had all together, they had formed bonds to survive the experience but it was still weird for them to see Reid do this.

"They're free to go, nothing to worry about," The doctor smiled, her tag read Dr. Leeway, she gave Reid and the others a huge smile before turning back to the rest of them.

"What? How? What about the bruises and the cuts on Reid?" Rossi asked with confusion in his voice as he stared at Reid, looking over him as if to see the wounds and make sure they were there, but to his surprise, not a mark, not a trace was to be seen. All of their eyes, spare Morgan's, were on Reid, who gave them a weak smile in response.

"I'm sorry but trust me he's fine, nothing is wrong with him, he's fine along with the rest of them," Dr. Leeway said before walking off and leaving them alone.

"Reid?" Garcia said, seeing whether he was alright or not.

"I'm fine, Garcia really, nothing's wrong with me," Reid reassured her, Garcia walked right up to him and slapped him across the face, making the team wide eyed and the other almost in a shocked but laughing state, "Ow," Reid said, looking at Garcia.

"Don't do that again," Garcia warned him with a serious face but then lightening up and smiling at him and pulling him into a big hug, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, so am I," Reid said to her, he looked at the rest of the team, all their faces, he couldn't express how happy he was, and he was finally back to normal, well partially. No alpha to worry about, no reoccurring nightmares to worry about, his fears were gone. Well not all of them, those last words were haunting him.

_"__You're… n-no better than m-me," Sean laughed that was when Reid growled and grabbed a stray wire and wrapped it around Sean's neck and pulled with his strength._

Was he no better than the alpha? He killed Sean out of pure hatred and he felt glad that he did and that was what was making him rethink everything he was doing, everything he had done in his years of service with the FBI. It was torturing him those last words from Sean's lips and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Well, this is very emotional but I think we should get out of here, I don't like hospitals," Lucas said with a fake smile on his face.

"Well we haven't contacted your parents yet-" Hotch started before Reid interrupted him.

"They'll be staying with me," Reid said instinctively and as soon as he said it he wondered why he had.

"Yeah, we'll stay with Reid," Ethan, Mason and Lucas said at the same time, which made Garcia almost giggle.

"Yeah," Delilah said, smiling up at Reid, who smiled back at her.

"We still need to let them know," Rossi told them.

"Yeah but we're all in our twenties now, own decisions and such," Ethan said, making the rest of them nod in agreement.

"Okay but Reid will it be okay, you don't have a large place," JJ asked, trying to see if this was something Reid actually wanted.

"I'll move," Reid shrugged off, making the team give a little look of uneasiness before Morgan jumped in, "Hey, I'll help you move," Reid smiled at him, "Thanks Morgan."

"No worries man," Morgan said, giving his team a once over, seeing if any of them were concerned which they all were.

"Okay but Reid when you've moved, I want you at work, we have to talk," Hotch told him, Reid nodded, having a sinking feeling about what it was about. Rossi seeing the tension jumped in.

"Hey, I'll help you move too, the more the merry, I hear they say," Rossi said, getting Emily and JJ to nod.

"Yeah, I'll help too," Emily said too, "And me, Will has time off," JJ agreed, leaving Hotch still in his same stance.

"We'll all help," Hotch finally agreed, giving the faintest of smiles, earning some laughs from the team.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	16. House Warming

******Thanks to SugarPlumDamon, TheMysteriousGeek2345, Chrissadox and our guest reviewers. Your reviews are even more fantastic than ever! And thanks Chrissadox for considering to read this, it is always a pleasure to have a new reader on board.**

******This chapter is dedicated to TheMysteriousGeek2345, you have continuously supported me from the start and I am lucky to have you here with me all the way! **

******Thanks to all, who follow and favourite, you make this story happen everyday!**

******I do not own Criminal Minds and the same old warnings as usual!**

******Thanks and enjoy!**

"Hey, Pretty Boy since when did you have so much stuff?" Morgan groaned as he heaved another heavy box into the trailer. All of them had been lifting and heaving the filled boxes for a couple of hours and had made two runs over to the new house, which was massive, rooms for each of them and two guests rooms to spare. Reid seriously was taking care of these people that he had only known for a couple of days but he had also set up a room for Damian. Morgan had told Reid about Damian and Reid had then said that when Damian woke up, he would stay at his place, Reid knew Damian was staying at an old motel and he had offered many times for Damian to stay at his place but Damian had always said there would be no space and now Reid thought he couldn't say that anymore. There was three bathrooms in the house, considering it was a two-story house and the kitchen was a nice size along with the dining room. Mason and Lucas had instantly settled into the lounge room, turning the TV on. They had been all too excited about it but they hadn't seen the television in 9 years. Ethan on the other hand was gazing over the assortment of books in Reid's collection and everyone could guess what Delilah was doing.

"Since always Morgan," Reid replied placing one of the last boxes in the trailer. Will walked over to them, sweaty and exhausted.

"Well, I'll take this load over and then we are done," Will said in pure relief.

"And we can have a little celebration, a house warming," JJ smiled, thinking they all just needed to relax and forget about everything that has happened and just focus on the happiness for a while.

"I don't know," Reid said, he had hoped to spend the evening alone, well not really alone considering how many people were staying with him but he didn't really want the house packed. He sort of just wanted to settle down in the house before having people in it or even have a house warming.

"Aww, we know what that means," Morgan teased, JJ and Will laughed in response leaving Reid mildly blushing.

"That's not what I meant," Reid said in his defense but knowing too well that he was actually thinking of that.

"Yeah, sure," JJ said sarcastically giving Reid a face before hoping in the car with Will and driving off.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone over? We could spend the night, make sure everything's okay," Morgan's face turned into the concerned friend that Reid was trying to avoid.

"Morgan, I have a house full of werewolves with me who have been werewolves for a long time, I think I'll be fine," Reid calmed him, looking at Morgan he could see that he was still unsure about it.

"Reid these are the same people who were associated with that bastard, I just don't know if them moving in with you was the best idea," Morgan expressed his concerned for the first time since this decision but what Morgan had just said made Reid feel angry, like it had just hit a painful nerve deep within him. Reid didn't know why but he instantly stood up straighter, challenging Morgan's position. Morgan backed away slowly, Reid may be a puny guy, and not exactly an alpha male but right now Morgan could feel the authority emit from Reid and he knew that wasn't something he should mess with, especially after seeing what Reid had done to that bastard, "Hey, Reid, I meant nothing by that, you know I'm just worried about you is all."

"Morgan, I was with them and I was just like them, so if you are going to blame them, then you might as well share that blame on me as well because if circumstances were different and the alpha was still here I would have turned out just like them and I would have down the exact same thing, so don't, don't say those things because I'm one of them and we're pack," Reid looked at Morgan, staring continuously at Morgan through the whole thing.

"Did you just say pack?" Morgan questioned, when Reid heard that word he looked confused, realizing that he had said it.

"I guess I did," Reid mumbled under his breathe. Looking at Morgan before turning to the car, "Come on we have to go."

The boxes were all placed in the hallway as the furniture was placed into each room. Rossi and Emily were in the kitchen, as Rossi was preparing one of his famous dishes, despite Reid's protests, they had all decided to stay for a while. Will and JJ had called in their babysitter to watch over Henry and they went over to grab some food as Reid hadn't exactly stocked his fridge with a variety of food but the team weren't all that surprised when there was at least a three years supply of coffee, Rossi was the one who gave Reid the lecture of importance of always keeping the right ingredients in his cupboard, making the others laugh, even Delilah and the triplets were sharing a few laughs with the team. Garcia was especially giddy around the triplets, giving JJ and Emily full details of how much she wanted them, not excluding the images that JJ and Emily were now scarred for life with now. Morgan had made himself fully on protective mode as he chatted up Delilah. Hotch on the other hand was eyeing Reid all night, Emily as well gave Reid unnerved glances every now and then but obviously was at least trying to lead a normal evening, that or she was trying to suppress it but that wasn't Emily's style.

Reid looked at Hotch, feeling the tension that was between them. He knew. That was all that was repeating in Reid's mind and the same for Emily. They both knew. Hotch was never the one to avoid anything and right now he could feel it. Reid shook his head. Now or never. Reid walked up to Emily.

"Hey, Emily can we talk?" Reid said, trying not to sound like anything was going on but he was never really good at that.

"Yeah sure, Reid," Emily got up and followed as Reid went to Hotch and asked the same thing. Nodding, they all walked into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"This is about what happened in the warehouse?" Emily asked, knowing already exactly what this was about.

"Yeah, guys I know what you saw must have been a shock…" Hotch raised his hand to Reid, telling him to stop.

"Reid, you lifted a pipe from the ground without even touching it, I think we are in a little more than shock, what happened to you?" Hotch asked, Emily nodded in agreement.

Reid sighed, "It started with the case back in Ohio, when I was attacked," Reid took a pause, preparing himself for what he was going to say, "I was bitten and something changed in me, believe me this was hard, this went against everything I have believed in and it has turned my world upside down ever since and it was the reason I got kidnapped again," Reid rambled before Emily stepped in.

"Reid, what are you saying?" Emily went straight to the point. Hotch was just thinking the same thing.

"I'm… I'm a werewolf," Reid got out. Reid stared at Hotch and Emily's blank faces, waiting and hoping that one of them would talk again and soon.

"Reid," Hotch tested, making Reid feel like he was insane, "Are you alright?"

"I'm telling you the truth, you know what you saw and you want to see it again," Reid said, extending his arm out and lifting one of the toothbrushes. Hotch and Emily gasped, as if seeing it for the first time before slowly swallowing and turning to Reid.

"So when… how… Reid, are you alright?" Reid glared at Emily, "Not in that way, I mean how are you even coping with this?"

"At first, I wasn't, Damian was the person who was helping me, he knew and now I owe it to him just like the others out there, I need them as much as they need me," Reid explained to them.

"Reid, you could have told us that," Hotch said, giving Reid a concerned look that he was sick of seeing over and over again.

"With the way you just reacted? I don't think I could've but now you know and now I think the rest of the team deserves to know but not right now, I think everyone just needs to have a night where there's nothing to worry about," Reid expressed and Hotch and Emily couldn't agree more.

"You're right," Emily nodded, "Are you coming back to work?"

"If that's alright with you, I just need to go back there," Reid said to Hotch. If he went to work at least then he would be able to put his mind on something else at the moment other then everything else in his life.

"Of course but I think you need to contact their relatives, they're not missing anymore," Hotch told Reid and Reid sighed.

"I know," Reid closed his eyes. Will their relatives even care? They hadn't been with them for years and Reid felt like they were his responsibilities and that he was now supposed to protect. He had to make sure they were okay.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**If you have any other story ideas or suggestions, I am always open or if you are considering joining my RP PM me and I will submit you further details. Thanks and see you soon!**


	17. Family Revenge

**Thanks to SugarPlumDamon, TheMysteriousGeek2345, Mutilated Pancake, Chrissadox and our guest reviewers. You all know how much your reviews mean to me! **

**And I feel so proud, this fic is officially the longest I have ever written, in word count not in chapters. This is very exciting for me and I am glad to have you guys on board and supporting me in this fic! **

**Oh and I am really sorry that this is so short but I wasn't really feeling it today but I thought I might as well get something out so here you go! I do hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and they are still the same warnings as perusal!**

**Enjoy!**

"Finally!" Lucas sighed, flopping on the couch in the living room. Mason was sitting on the floor, laying out the blankets for the night.

"I like them," Was Mason reply when the team left the house and "You like everybody," was Lucas's reply each time Mason said that.

"You guys will have to sleep out here until we can get some more beds," Reid shouted to them and Ethan walked into the kitchen, where Reid was cleaning up. Reid could hear the mumblings of something along the lines of 'Why does Delilah get to sleep in a bed?'

"You do know what's happened, right?" Ethan asked, leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, confused at the question but more to wanting to know what Ethan was talking about. Reid felt like he had knowing these people his whole life, he had never been able to connect with people this way when only knowing them for a few days. It was weird for him.

"Spencer, you just killed an alpha, you do know what happens right?" Ethan leaned to Reid, as Reid scrunched his face at Ethan not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Ethan, what are you talking about?" Reid asked, stopping what he was doing and turning his full attention to Ethan.

"Reid, you're an alpha now and we're your pack," Reid's eyes widen, he was shocked but at the same time he felt like he knew all along. It would explain why he called them a pack and why he felt the way he did but honestly did he want this. He didn't want to be a werewolf in the first place but now he was an alpha and now he had even more responsibilities. Now he didn't even have a choice in the matter.

"He's just down the corridor, he's in a very fragile condition, so please don't try to wake him," The doctor warned the young man who gave a very understanding smile and nodded in response.

"Of course," A charming voice came from his tongue easily and the doctor instantly was won over, if he wasn't already, "I wouldn't want to cause Damian anymore distress," The doctor smiled at him.

"If there is anything you need, just let us know," The doctor offered him and the man gave a very considerate face.

"I don't think that will be necessary but thank you, for everything," The man said with a sincere tone and the doctor nodded before walking off to his other duties. The man instantly lost his nice features and they turned into a feral snarl as he walked down the corridor looking at each room number before coming to a final stop. He opened the door and walked in, staring down at the limp body under the hospital sheets. His face looked at Damian with hard eyes and a nasty grin.

"Look at you," The man whispered, as if having a conversation with Damian, "You look a little worse for wear but don't worry those wounds will heal in time of course," The man ran his fingers up the hospital sheets, to Damian's shoulders and around to Damian's neck. Placing each of his fingers in motion around Damian's neck, his hand tensed almost putting pressure on Damian's neck before pulling away in a hesitating motion, "If only," The man mumbled.

"See you soon," The man said, before heading to the door, "Brother," The headed out of the hospital his mind set on his one goal. Revenge.

**Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to review! Bye!**


	18. Family History

**Yeah I broke my promise but I wasn't feeling overly inspired so I thought it better to wait, so here you go. For all the Damian fans out there, this chapter goes into his past and gives a glimpse at what happened at the fire, remember that? Haha!**

**Oh and do you guys find all the changes on fanfic weird? Or is it just me?**

**Thanks to SugarPlumDamon, TheMysteriousGeek2345, Mutilated Pancake, Chrissadox and our guest reviewers. I get a little giddy feeling when you guys review and I love it when new people review!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Mutilated Pancake! Thanks for your support, love! I love it when you review!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and the same warnings as always!**

**Thanks for reading!**

The Davis family was the family to blend in, they had their ways, quirky as they were but they were never outcasts of the town mostly because of their mother, Willow Davis. She was a local nurse at the hospital and everyone loved her, as cliché as it sounds, but it was true. The elderly people found her easy to talk to, adults were easy to relate to her, teenagers liked her easy going personality and kids always found her funny. Their father, Dean Davis, was in the local hunting group, making friends was never that easy for him unless they were nature freaks. He loved spending all hours of the days outside and would make their family spend breakfast, lunch and dinner outside.

Then there were the children. Three girls and four boys. Eldest was Riesa, bright green eyes, light brown hair and a baby face. She wasn't as tall as every 21 year old should be but she made up for it with her huge ego. She was always stating herself as the best but that was only in a form a humor. She had big plans for university, unlike the rest of her brothers and sisters who liked family tradition. But she hated family tradition, she hated what they were and never liked the fact that they had to be careful about it. Mark was the second eldest, 20, long wavy silver hair that went past his shoulders. His body would have made any girl's legs weak on the spot and he knew exactly how to use that to his best interests. He wore his hair in a ponytail and had sharp features unlike his older sister, the only feature they had the same was their bright green eyes. Third oldest was Caine, 18 years old and he was acting as though he was a mature adult. He had the typical bad boy look, black, spiky hair, dark features to match. He was excited by change, adventure and anything that truly gave him a challenge. He was dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. He would fight being restricted by rules and conventions. He would tend to be a little bit tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and he would make friends easily. But he was far from perfect, he was restless, untidy, and rebellious. Salena, 16, was the geek, every family had one but Salena wasn't only a geek but she was the prettiest girl walking the halls of the school, her long wavy hazel hair flowed to her hips and her eyes shone a bright sapphire blue, she had a petite body and a soft, lightly tanned skin. Arlana, 14, who was the shy one of the family, but where she was shy, she was also loud, in her writing that is. She was creative and would express herself in her writing. She was also the sibling to go to whenever one of them needed to talk. Always listening, never interrupting them. She was goodhearted you could say. Her short, buy cut hair was a deep black and her eyes were more of a duller green but her face was soft and sweet. Then of course were the twins, 12, Damian, who had wavy black hair, a baby face and was tall for his age, he was always considerate and was following in his father's footsteps then there was Drake, same features as his twins but he wasn't like the rest of his family, dark and was never one to socialize. He had shoulder length, black hair and his eyes were cold and if you looked at them, you felt like you were staring at a never ending tunnel. The family knew this but they still accepted.

The family changed, when both father and mother died. Their dad, a _'hunting accident' _but what a lot of people don't know was there mother also didn't die in the fire but went missing a week before it happened. That was when her brother, Michael Davis, moved in to take care of the kids. The family turned cold that week, complaints rolled in but were soon drawn back, no one wanted to mess with the Davis family anymore and they had good reason for it. From then on people assumed that she died in the fire but Damian knew the truth, he knew about Drake, about what he was capable of but how could he ever put blame on his own brother? So that's why he never did.

After the fire, people thought Drake was along with the other deceased. He didn't go to school that day nor did he show up after the flames were gone. This was what left Damian questioning his twin's death, was he saw him afterwards but he was young and frightened no one could be completely sane after such an event.

Damian always remembered his family and that's what changed him, he was never going to be the same person he was but he could always remember the feeling whenever they were around that was why he woke suddenly from his sleeping state in the hospital with the feeling of overpowering emotions and put a single hand to his neck. His fingers almost going in the complete same sync as Drake's did and he gasped. His eyes darting to every corner, shadow in the room in fear. He could feel him, he wasn't dead and now he was afraid. He felt bile raising up his throat, the events of what happened running through his mind, sickening images flickering before his eyes. Remembering how he was held back by the officers as he watched his uncle was dragged out of the house, bloody and crisped. Tears formed in his eyes, his heart rate started speeding up and the doctors came in, trying to calm him down but failing, then injecting him with something. It wouldn't have worked but Damian was too tired, he then slipped into a terrifying slumber.

**OHHH, getting to figure stuff out now aren't we! There was finally a little Damian!Whumpage so I hope you enjoyed it! Love ya and don't forget to review!**


End file.
